


To love somebody

by Chibi, neera (neerapen)



Series: Happy Endings Verse [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi/pseuds/Chibi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte amarsi non basta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To love somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Hurts (To Love Somebody)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800412) by [rosenlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenlight/pseuds/rosenlight). 



> Questa fic è la prima fic della serie dato che il verse dietro tutto ciò è davvero enorme e quindi questa storia continuerà nel sequel, non siamo così bastarde e vedere i nostri BB che soffrono come cani ci fa soffrire (ma li scriviamo lo stesso because this is how we rock 8D).  
> Tutte le art sono fatte dalla bravissima rosenlight! (Potete trovare le altre art per la storia nel link più su ;D)

 

 

  


Tony svolta l'angolo, attraversa la strada appena trafficata, si becca un clacson e qualche insulto. Sorride in faccia al mondo che lo sta mandando a quel paese. Sorride perché non ha alcun diritto di fare altrimenti e riflette su cosa fare, vestito ancora con l'abito da cerimonia. È scomodo, troppo su misura. Potrebbe liberarsi della giacca, ma non vuole, perché dovrebbe fermarsi per farlo e fermarsi non è un'opzione valida, al momento. Fermarsi vorrebbe dire guardare indietro e la cappella è ancora in vista. Senza contare che qualcuno gli starà di sicuro alle calcagna e non è del tutto certo che un inseguimento del genere possa finire bene per lui.

Ha bisogno di nascondersi, dileguarsi per un po'. Potrebbe tornare a casa, fare i bagagli e fuggire usando i biglietti della luna di miele. È quasi sicuro che Steve non penserebbe mai ad una bastardata del genere – Steve è sempre stato quello più corretto tra loro, – ma non ha la forza di metterla in atto. Gli è bastato scorgere l'espressione di Jarvis in fondo alla sala per capire che i biglietti e l'intero condominio sarebbero stati impenetrabili a qualsiasi tentativo.

Ecco che succede a invitare anche il proprio padrone di casa: se provi a minare il contratto di affitto, nuvole di guerra si alzeranno contro di te. A prescindere dalle tue ragioni.

Tony deve bloccarsi di colpo e fulmina la luce rossa che gl'impedisce di attraversare la strada. Una signora lo squadra da capo a piedi e lui le sorride, ma lei sembra _sapere_ e gli rivolge una smorfia di disgusto.

Deve chiudere gli occhi e respirare per un momento, o potrebbe crollare proprio lì, su un marciapiede troppo vicino. Potrebbe tornare indietro, riprendere il proprio posto, ridere in faccia ai presenti e cedere a quanto vuole più di ogni altra cosa: sposare Steve, mettergli un anello al dito giusto e baciarlo di fronte una platea di gente che vuole loro bene, o che è venuta solo nella speranza di un disastro.

E non è ironico? Tony ha dato loro proprio quello. Ha accontentato quella parte degli invitati che di solito rimane a bocca asciutta nel novanta percento dei casi. Hammer si starà probabilmente facendo grasse risate.

Il semaforo diventa verde e le auto gareggiano per la via. Tony supera la calca – vecchietta veggente compresa – e cerca di non sibilare nel sentire i propri piedi lamentarsi. Le scarpe sono troppo nuove, troppo poco usate. Si sforza di continuare, perché ora la voglia di tornare indietro è sempre più forte, sempre più soffocante. Entra a Central Park e si libera della giacca, la getta via, corre a riprenderla, digrigna i denti e non si volta, va avanti e guarda il cielo estivo con un odio che non sentiva da tanto.

Non per gli altri, non per il _cielo_. Il cielo non ha nessuna colpa. Il cielo deve essere felice, anche se forse Tony l'ha rotto, un po', ma l'ha rotto per il suo bene.

Respira a fondo ed è strano, è liberatorio. L'ossigeno gli schiarisce la mente e torna la risoluzione. Supera la fontana davanti alla quale ha baciato Steve quando sono andati a vivere assieme, scaccia il ricordo correndo più forte. Imbocca un viale dove hanno camminato mano nella mano, guardando Pepper ed Happy festeggiare in modo assurdo il loro matrimonio. Scarta verso un punto che non ha ricordi, chiude gli occhi e quasi non si fa investire da una bicicletta. C'è qualcosa che non va nella sua vista, si rende conto. I bordi delle cose sono indistinti e sembra tutto così _confuso_.

Tony occhieggia una panchina e decide che può andar bene così, che il suo piano è andato alla perfezione, che probabilmente Steve sarà abbastanza distrutto da odiarlo a sufficienza per fare il resto. Crolla seduto e cerca di convincere il proprio corpo a piantarla.

Va tutto bene.

(Non va bene proprio niente.)

Lui rimarrà in disparte e aspetterà che Steve vada avanti, che si trovi qualcuno di più adatto a lui, che scopra il vero amore. Non quella cosa confusa e fin troppo intensa che c'è sempre stata tra loro, ma un sentimento pulito come l'animo di Steve, sincero come i suoi occhi assurdamente blu. Qualcosa che possa durare per sempre e che non rischi di rovinargli la vita con stupidaggini e una serie infinita di abitudini dettate dal tempo.

(Rimarrà in disparte e si dirà che ha fatto la cosa giusta, che amare è anche questo, che non sarebbe andata a finire bene, altrimenti. Aspetterà che Steve smetta di guardarlo e poi inizierà a disintegrarsi in silenzio, continuando a sistemare cose che non sono sue, ripensando a un MP3, a una memoria esterna, a un kit in un mobile sgangherato.)

Tony per un attimo si chiede se ne è valsa la pena.

Non ne è certo, ma lo spera con tutto sé stesso.

Però si sa: Tony Stark è il Re delle Cazzate.

 

 

Ricorda un tempo, anni ed anni prima, quando ancora la relazione tra lui e Tony era nuova e un po' titubante, in cui non era esattamente una cosa nuova che qualcuno gli chiedesse “E cosa faresti se Tony ti lasciasse? È un playboy sai?” perché Tony aveva una reputazione e, sulla carta, la loro relazione non sarebbe potuta durare un mese, figuriamoci dieci anni.

Steve non ci ha mai pensato sul serio a quella domanda, prima perché non sembrava importante e poi perché la sola idea era diventata... stupida.

Non è che non avesse mai avuto insicurezze, certo, e non è che non avessero mai litigato, anzi, ma la loro relazione era una parte così importante di Steve e, pensava, di Tony, che l'idea che uno dei due se ne andasse così sembrava irreale.

Steve, glielo dicono spesso, è troppo ottimista e ottuso. Hanno ragione, apparentemente, perché per quanto fosse stato nervoso, per quanto le mani gli avessero sudato il giorno in cui aveva fatto La Domanda a Tony, non aveva mai davvero pensato che questa sarebbe stata la conclusione dell'intera faccenda.

Ancora non riesce bene a crederci, in un certo senso, è un insieme di immagini sfocate e ancora non può credere di essere rimasto dieci minuti in piedi, fermo, pensando seriamente che fosse uno scherzo, che Tony sarebbe tornato.

Perché l'ha pensato, ha pensato che Tony stesse facendo uno dei suoi scherzi poco divertenti, che sarebbe tornato indietro, avrebbe riso, l'avrebbe baciato e poi avrebbe annunciato con un fare un po' teatrale “perdonate l'intermissione, lo spettacolo può continuare”.

È stato solo quando qualcuno (Natasha?) gli ha messo una mano sul braccio che si è reso conto del silenzio di tomba e del fatto che fosse solo.

Ricorda di aver detto qualcosa tipo «Oh» che è così stupido perché c'erano mille altre cose che avrebbe voluto dire e _Oh_ non cominciava nemmeno a coprirle, ma non riesce a dire altro.

Si sente così stupido solo all'altare con il suo smoking e tutti i presenti che lo fissano senza sapere bene che fare. Si sente così _stupido_.

Tony l'ha lasciato all'altare, questo è... è...

Steve ha onestamente un po' voglia di piangere. Però non può farlo davanti a tutti.

Forse dovrebbe andargli dietro, cominciare a correre verso l'entrata della chiesa e sperare che Tony sia ancora lì, ma non è così stupido da crederci davvero.

Persino Steve non può più negare l'evidenza.

È quasi certo che qualcuno (Clint?) stia venendo a dirgli qualcosa, ma Steve non vuole ascoltare, quindi gira i tacchi, va a nascondersi in una delle stanze all'interno della chiesa e sta lì a respirare.

Respirare gli viene difficile, è come se avesse un peso sul petto che non riesce ad alzare e... improvvisamente sta piangendo e non si rende nemmeno conto di come abbia cominciato. Ci sono mille domande nella sua testa, “è stata colpa mia?” “ho sbagliato a chiedere? Magari non era pronto”, “Perché?”.

L'unica cosa che sa è che Tony se n'è andato e Steve non ricorda nemmeno esattamente bene cosa abbia detto. Non è patetico? Tony l'ha lasciato all'altare e Steve non riesce nemmeno a ricordare come.

Sta piangendo, grossi singhiozzi che cerca di soffocare da qualche parte in caso ci sia qualcuno dall'altro lato della porta.

E la cosa peggiore? La cosa peggiore è che non riesce a smettere di pensare a tutto quello che è successo prima. A come si sono messi assieme, a come si sono incontrati, a come Steve gli abbia chiesto di sposarlo.

Tony l'ha lasciato e Steve pur di non accettarlo si aggrappa a ricordi che ora significano ben poco. È la cosa più tremenda che gli sia mai successa.

 

 

«Quanto ti è costato?»

La voce giunge chiara nonostante il baccano circostante. Tony sorride, gira su se stesso e ammicca all'espressione corrucciata di Pepper: «Credevo dovessi studiare» la saluta, guardandola da capo a piedi. L'abito bianco le accarezza le forme, cadendo morbido fino alle ginocchia. Tony si sofferma sui tacchi a spillo e storce il naso: «Bel vestito.»

Le labbra di Pepper si piegano in un sorriso per nulla gentile, e Tony viene privato del suo bicchiere di punch da dita affusolate e assolutamente _crudeli_. «Dov'è Rhodey?» gli chiede, sorseggiando il liquido rosato con la grazia che un normale liceale sogna di avere.

«Ha visto un amico, è scomparso» le risponde, guardandosi attorno nella quiete caotica del locale.

«O forse si era stancato di fare da paggio al festeggiato.» L'espressione sul volto di Pepper gli sta facendo venir voglia di farle una linguaccia, ma Tony è molto più maturo di così, in teoria. In pratica si riprende il bicchiere e le rivolge una smorfia, andandosene di gran carriera.

È quasi sicuro che Pepper stia roteando gli occhi alle sue spalle, ma non lascerà che sia lei ad avere la meglio. Gli bastano pochi passi per perdersi nella folla e Pepper non è più dietro di lui.

Una ragazza lo riconosce e lo saluta, gli stringe la mano e lo bacia sulla guancia. Essere il festeggiato è un ruolo importante. Tutti vogliono parlare col festeggiato. Lui si guarda attorno, indica un punto vago verso il mare di presenti e spiega che deve andare. La ragazza ride e scuote leggermente la sua chioma corvina. Tony posa il bicchiere su un tavolino invaso da salatini e taglia la corda. Cammina tra la folla, scansa e saluta tutti al contempo, annuisce a quelle che sembrano domande e ride con chi lo accosta con una risata.

Il caos della folla e la musica – più i tre bicchieri di punch corretto qualche minuto prima – gli impediscono di pensare a quanto noioso sia sentirsi ripetere la stessa frase per tre ore di seguito.

L'unica soluzione che gli rimane è rifugiarsi lontano dalla musica e dal caos.

Si dirige verso il bancone del bar, in penombra rispetto alla sala illuminata con luci stroboscopiche, e ordinando un vodka martini con tante olive. Il barista neanche lo guarda, ma inizia già a prendere una coppetta con una mano e il Martini con l'altra.

Tony si rilassa con la schiena contro il bancone, poggiando i gomiti  sul legno laccato e guardando il caos a poca distanza con un sorrisetto sulle labbra. Poco importa se il tizio al bancone – alto, biondo, decisamente ben messo – non gli ha ancora fatto gli auguri. Probabilmente sta avendo una crisi perché l'ha riconosciuto. Ci sono tanti che fanno così, specie quando si tratta di gente imbucatasi per passaparola collettivi. L'attenzione di Tony scivola via da lui e torna sulla folla.

«Buon compleanno» si sente dire, e non fa in tempo a voltarsi che il tipo ha già scostato lo sguardo. Tony sbatte le ciglia e gli rivolge la sua totale attenzione. Non può essere.

«Grazie» risponde rilassando le spalle, perché sì, si tratta proprio di Steve Rogers – alla faccia della crescita miracolosa – in versione più alta, più muscolosa e più _gnocca_. « Non mi stringerai la mano o darai qualche pacca sulla spalla come gli altri? Anche se le mie spalle sarebbero grate di avere un po' di tregua. Potrei vomitare addosso a qualcuno da un momento all'altro. Credo sia colpa di quel drink che mi ha passato Christine. Adorabile Christine, ma ha pessimi gusti. Pensa che è venuta qui con Hammer. Justin, hai presente?» Okay Stark, questo è quel che si dice perdere il controllo del cervello a causa di Steve Rogers 2.0, _porca paletta_.

Crescita Miracolosa lo ascolta parlare sbattendo le palpebre, probabilmente confuso, il che avrebbe senso perché anche Tony è confuso da quello che ha appena detto. Che ha detto? Rogers esita un attimo e si passa goffamente – adorabilmente – la birra alla mano sinistra, porgendo la destra a Tony «Uhm, allora mano? E non conosco nessuno dei due a dire il vero, ma se devi vomitare non sarebbe meglio andare in bagno?» Rogers esita, guardando verso il bar con aria di chi sta meditando se bigiare scuola o meno. «E non bere ancora?» conclude, apparentemente convinto che dovrà andare a scuola e prendere un due.

Tony deve trattenersi dal ridere, perché è davvero ubriaco se le sue sinapsi stanno facendo la ola per via di Steve Rogers e i suoi consigli da vecchietto. Peccato che sia praticamente sicuro che stiano facendo qualche salto carpiato verso le parti basse, _MAYDAY MAYDAY_ , grosso problema, pensare a qualcosa di disgustoso: Rhodey in calzamaglia? _Rhodey in tutù_. Tony deve trattenersi – _di nuovo_ – dal ridere in faccia a Rogers, ma almeno riprende il controllo del proprio corpo.

Stringe la mano a Rogers, gettando uno sguardo verso il barista intento a preparare il drink. «Hammer è un idiota, Christine gestisce il giornalino scolastico. E quel drink non è mio» mente e ammicca con un sorriso. «Ti conosco?»

Rogers lo guarda in modo strano e annuisce, abbassando lo sguardo. Non ha colto la battuta. «Uhm, sì, cioè non so a dire il vero. Steve Rogers, avevamo una classe insieme l'anno scorso...» conclude, alzando le spalle. Tony lo ricorda bene. Sono stati compagni di banco per quanto? Due mesi? Una miseria. Rogers era un toccasana per la noia da lezione. «Non importa però. E uhm, allora starò lontano da questo Hammer.»

Tony si rende conto vagamente di stringere ancora la mano di Rogers, ma, a sua discolpa, le mani dell'altro sono calde e diverse, davvero diverse da come le ricordava. Non che abbia mai passato ore intere della sua adolescenza a toccare quelle mani. Magari. L'unica cosa che lo amareggia – un pochino, tipo un poco pochino – è che Steve pensi seriamente che Tony lo abbia dimenticato così facilmente. Forse non ha passato mesi a piangerne la mancanza, okay, ma Rogers ha sempre avuto quella strana aura di qualcosa – Tony ha sempre sospettato si trattasse di testardaggine cronica – attorno a sé. Gli sembra quasi strano non coglierla in quel momento, quindi c'è un'unica cosa da fare: Tony si avvicina, senza lasciargli andare la mano, e cerca il suo sguardo come il più incredulo degli attori. O almeno spera.

«Rogers? Sul serio?»

L'altro alza la testa, aggrottando le sopracciglia «Sì» dice, lanciando uno sguardo confuso alle loro mani prima di riportarlo al viso di Tony «Sul serio. Non capisco perché hanno tutti questa reazione...»

Ed ecco una versione pocket dell'Occhiata del Giudizio che Tony ricorda. Sogghigna soddisfatto, arcuando le sopracciglia. «Forse perché sei diventato più alto di me? Quanto sei? Uno e novanta?» Cerca di misurare la propria altezza con la mano libera, arrivando al naso di Steve. È quasi imbarazzante. «Alla faccia della crescita.»

Rogers sbatte le palpebre, continuando a guardarlo estremamente confuso. «Quasi, non ancora. Sono 1.85, ma sto ancora crescendo sembra, è stato tutto molto improvviso.» Tony ci crede eccome. «Il dottore ha detto che potrei ancora crescere di qualche centimetro» dice, fermandosi di colpo. «Comunque uhm, bella festa!»

«M-hm,» Tony lo lascia andare, incrociando le braccia al petto e arricciando un angolo delle labbra. È quasi sicuro che Rogers stia arrossendo, ma non è ubriaco abbastanza per spingersi oltre. «Devi avere un bel DNA» decide di dire, prendendo il drink che – finalmente – il barista gli porge. Si volta verso la calca e ha l'improvviso bisogno di scolarsi il Martini seduta stante. «Mi raccomando, divertiti. Trova qualcuno, parlaci assieme. Fingi di essere qualcun altro così smettono di avere reazioni come la mia.» Come ad esempio rischiare di avere dei pantaloni improvvisamente troppo stretti.

Rogers scuote la testa: «Mentire sarebbe inutile, ci sono molte persone della nostra scuola dopotutto. In più non saprei che nome dare» aggiunge poi, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «E uhm, penso che resterò qui, sono venuto con un mio amico, è meglio che resti qui ad aspettare che torni, quindi non so con quante persone potrò parlare.» Balbetta. Dannazione.

Tony deve andarsene alla svelta. Porta pollice ed indice distesi, colpendolo con una falsa pallottola. «Ti manderò tante belle donne, basta che agiti una delle tue mani e sta pur certo che ti vedrò sopra la miriade di teste.» Alza il drink, accennando verso la calca. «Devo andare. Non sparire nel nulla, okay Grant? Che ne pensi di Grant? Nomad Grant.» Grugnisce nel trattenere una risata. «O forse no.»

«Oh, uhm non c'è bisogno davvero, vai a goderti la tua festa» dice, sorridendo incoraggiante. È come venire colpiti da un faro arcobaleno. È così _ingiusto_. «E devo aspettare qui Bucky, quindi non sparirò» gli ricorda, come se Tony non avesse un'improvvisa voglia di fare pianta stabile proprio lì. Piega poi la testa, e Tony deve trattenersi dal chiedere scusa per aver pensato una cavolata simile. Non è normale. Non è normale davvero. «Nomad? Non so... non credo sia un nome che mi si addica.»

Tony ride – non di certo nervoso – e scuote il capo, agitando la mano. «Invece è un nome splendido. Un po' da supereroe ribelle, come Scott Pilgrim. Non hai gusto, questa è la verità, Grant.»

Rogers aggrotta le sopracciglia ed è proprio lo stesso Rogers, non c'è niente da fare. Più pettorali, ma stesse espressioni. «Non definirei Scott Pilgrim un supereroe ribelle.» Puntiglioso, ancora così puntiglioso. Alza le spalle, portandosi la mano libera sull'altro braccio: «Forse hai ragione tu, Stark. Proverò con Grant allora... grazie?»

Tony gli fa l'occhiolino, alzando il mento con aria compiaciuta. «Di nulla, Rogers. Divertiti. E prova un po' di tartine!» Inizia ad allontanarsi, camminando all'indietro per continuare a guardarlo. «Hanno del caviale. Afrodisiaco, hai presente?»

Rogers annuisce, ma sembra ancora preso da quel ritorno di timidezza che Tony gli ha visto addosso prima. «Okay, le proverò.» Lo saluta con una mano, sorridendo in modo strano e prendendo un sorso della sua birra. Tony vorrebbe tornare indietro, spiegargli che si ricorda di lui, passare una serata con qualcuno che lo fa sentire a suo agio e non che sembra volere qualcosa ad ogni frase.

«Ancora auguri!» lo sente urlare e Tony agita una mano, si volta e decide d'immergersi tra la folla, sparendo dopo aver scansato i primi cinque o sei invitati.

Quando arriva da Pepper, lei lo squadra con un'occhiata che la dice fin troppo lunga.

 

 

Bucky si appoggia rumorosamente all'armadietto accanto al suo e Steve sa che è Bucky non perché abbia rimosso la testa dall'armadietto (sa di avere lasciato l'mp3 qui dentro, ma non riesce a trovarlo da nessuna parte e sebbene non funzioni più da tre giorni gli serve averlo per poterlo portare a riparare) ma perché la sua vicina di armadietto è un po' troppo minuta per fare un rumore del genere e nessuno oltre Bucky di solito viene a parlargli.

Prima venivano i bulli a prenderlo in giro, ma da quando ha cominciato ad andare in palestra con una certa costanza non vengono più nemmeno per quello.

« _Stevie_ » cantilena Bucky e Steve non ha bisogno di guardarlo per sapere che sta sorridendo come un gatto che ha preso la crema. Non è certo di voler sapere il perché, molto probabilmente sarà un qualche modo per prenderlo in giro.

Ama Bucky, davvero, è il suo migliore amico da sempre, ma allo stesso tempo a volte vorrebbe prenderlo e lanciarlo da una finestra, o almeno lasciarlo a se stesso durante una delle lezioni di arte.

« _Bucky_ » risponde a sua volta, trovando finalmente quello che sta cercando e rimuovendo la sua testa dall'armadietto, voltandosi verso l'amico. Bucky ha le spalle appoggiate agli armadietti e un ginocchio alzato, immagina che si senta in qualche modo più _cool_ così, ma a Steve viene solo da ridere (è un dato di fatto, però, che tra i due Bucky è assolutamente il più popolare, quindi si trattiene dal parlare).

«A quanto pare hai dei segreti,» lo informa Bucky, arcuando un sopracciglio «dei segreti che nemmeno io, il tuo migliore amico, possibilmente il tuo unico amico...»

«Grazie, Bucky» non può trattenersi dal dire, guardandolo a metà tra l'offeso e il divertito.

«Prego, Stevie» risponde tranquillamente Bucky, alzando le spalle, «ma il punto è che stai tenendo dei segreti anche a me, e questo non è accettabile. Abbiamo _promesso_ di non mentirci mai, no?»

Steve non può trattenersi dal ridere quando si ricorda che cosa Bucky intende per promesso. «Avevi bevuto e tu ti sei sputato sulla mano dicendo che era una _promessa da uomini_ e poi ti sei addormentato. Io non ho promesso nulla» gli dice quindi, per quella che sembra la centesima volta; Bucky riporta a galla questa storia almeno una volta la settimana, e ormai è più uno scherzo ricorrente che altro.

Bucky ride, infatti, senza nemmeno accusarlo di mentire (cosa che non ha fatto) e si volta verso di lui.

«Tony Stark ti saluta per i corridoi» lo informa, come se Steve non lo sapesse già, come se tutto ciò dovesse arrivargli come una grande sorpresa.

Ad essere sinceri Steve non ha la minima idea del perché Tony Stark abbia improvvisamente incominciato a salutarlo per i corridoi, o parlargli quando stanno andando in delle classi vicine o, più generalmente, riconoscere la sua esistenza in questa scuola. Hanno parlato per non più di dieci minuti alla sua festa ed è quasi certo che Tony fosse almeno parzialmente ubriaco (Ad essere onesti, di nuovo, una parte di Steve è convinta che Tony, almeno un po', ci abbia provato, ma, di nuovo, Tony era quasi certamente ubriaco quindi sì, non è che ora abbia intenzione di dirlo a tutti).

Steve non è abituato a fare amici, a parte Bucky le sue amicizie sono sempre state abbastanza sporadiche, in un certo senso essere povero ed essere così piccolo da potere entrare in tutti gli armadietti della scuola non l'hanno mai reso esattamente mister popolarità; Tony Stark è diverso... è più come Bucky.

Dopo che hanno parlato alla festa – e Nomad Grant? Seriamente? Steve non ha ancora la minima idea di cosa volessero dire almeno metà delle parole che si sono rivolti – Steve pensava che sarebbe finita lì, Bucky era tornato qualche minuto dopo a raccontargli di come fosse arrivato in seconda base con una ragazza (in dieci minuti, Steve non sa come faccia) e dopo un po' se n'erano andati e stop.

Poi Tony aveva cominciato a salutarlo.

«Davvero? Che notizia shockante» dice, comunque, giusto perché non ha alcuna intenzione di dare a Bucky la soddisfazione. Bucky scoppia a ridere e si sposta, passandogli un braccio intorno al collo.

«Smettila di fare il finto tonto, okay? Che è successo? Lo sai qual è la sua reputazione, no?» Bucky arcua un sopracciglio e lui ci mette qualche secondo per capire di cosa sta parlando. Oh.

Corruccia lo sguardo, chiudendo l'armadietto. «Dicono la stessa cosa di te, a ragione» gli ricorda, e certo, lui e Tony non sono amici, ma allo stesso tempo non gli pare giusto che Bucky dica cose del genere, Tony non ci ha mica provato o nulla del genere, è stato solo amichevole (e anche se ci avesse provato sarebbero stati fatti sui, certamente non di Bucky).

L'altro sbuffa, cominciando a trascinarlo «Okay, okay, ma il punto rimane. Non mi piace» gli dice, scuotendo la testa e Steve sbuffa.

«Non è così male... credo. Non è che ci abbia parlato così tanto» gli ricorda, ed è vero, però tutte le volte che si sono parlati è stato... divertente. Piacevole.

«Continua a non piacermi» ripete, scuotendo la testa e poi, più seriamente, «sono il primo a dire che dovresti cambiare un po' ambiente, o trovarti qualcuno con cui andare a letto...»

«Bucky!» urla Steve, cercando di non arrossire troppo e guardandosi in giro per essere certo che nessuno abbia sentito, ma l'altro continua come se nulla fosse.

«...però non puoi sceglierti qualcun altro? Anche uno di quello strano gruppetto attivista capeggiato da quel tipo con gli occhiali rossi, come si chiamavano?» gli dice e Steve sbuffa incredulo.

«Lo sai che non mi hanno mai fatto molta simpatia» e sì che lo sa, Bucky ha passato un anno della sua vita a raccontarglielo (e sì magari è perché quando Steve era ancora piccolino e malaticcio aveva provato a diventare loro amico, ma apparentemente si credono una specie di setta e per diventare membro bisogna fare delle strane cose. Steve pensava fossero un normale club) «e poi Bucky, decido io chi può e non può essere mio amico» conclude, staccandosi dalla presa dell'altro e guardandolo male.

Lui e Bucky si conoscono da una vita e complice il fatto che Steve è sempre stato più piccolo e fragile della media, Bucky si è sempre comportato come il suo cane da guardia. Ora Steve è alto e sa difendersi da solo, ma Bucky non riesce a smetterla di comportarsi come se fosse ancora il vecchio Steve Rogers.

«Non Tony Stark» ripete, con una smorfia e Steve alza le mani in un gesto esasperato prima di ricominciare a camminare.

«Anche Tony Stark se voglio!» gli urla, perché l'altro deve seriamente imparare a farsi gli affari suoi.

A quel punto Bucky si avvicina di nuovo, guardandolo come se il solo pensiero gli facesse venire voglia di vomitare (è molto drammatico, Bucky, un giorno gli suggerirà di entrare nel club teatrale solo per farlo arrabbiare) «E lo vuoi?» gli chiede, piegando la testa.

Questa è... una buona domanda. Onestamente, come ha detto, lui e Tony non hanno parlato molto, né si conoscono così bene; hanno seguito una lezione assieme l'anno prima, ma è stato per poco e se Tony non l'ha nemmeno riconosciuto alla festa non deve avere fatto una grande impressione, quindi non ha la minima idea se vuole o non vuole essere amico di Tony Stark.

Non che sembra avere molta scelta, ad essere onesti, perché Tony è stato abbastanza insistente in questi giorni.

Sospira quindi, alzando le spalle «Perché no?» e siccome è certo che Bucky abbia pronta una lista di tutti i _perché no_ gli lancia un sorriso e un «scusa, lezione» e scappa via.

Passa tutta la lezione di Storia a pensare a quella conversazione, e a tutte le precedenti conversazioni con Tony e ad un certo punto si rende conto di stare... disegnando quello che sembra infatti essere Tony.

Fa una smorfia e cambia pagina, cercando di seguire.

 

 

È una mattina come tante altre. Il sole splende, gli uccellini cantano, le nuvole vagano per il cielo, i cani abbaiano, il postino abbaia ai cani, le auto percorrono la strada con evidente ritardo sulla tabella di marcia, le biciclette tentano il suicidio ad ogni incrocio. Tony cammina con Rhodey al suo fianco e percorrono il solito viale che porta fino a scuola. Rhodey ha il suo chai latte tra le mani, e Tony sorseggia il suo triplo caffè macchiato freddo con più avidità di un assetato nel deserto. Tutto nella norma delle norme. Andare a scuola senza auto a volte può essere piacevole, se non si deve calcolare l'alzata prematura.

A parte il fatto che il cielo è azzurro come gli occhi di Rogers e il sole è dello stesso colore dei capelli di Rogers e le nuvole sono i denti di Rogers e le cortecce sono le braccia di Rogers e l'asfalto è duro come i pettorali di Rogers e—«Oh mio _dio_ , aiutami!» impreca, incassando le spalle e tentando di non rompere il bicchiere di carta.

Rhodey neanche si volta a guardarlo, arricciando il naso come per dire "ecco un altro problema di Tony che dovrò sorbirmi perché io sono un grande amico", o qualcosa del genere, solo con contorno di bestemmie in salamoia. «Cosa succede?»

Tony ci pensa un attimo. Ci pensa due attimi. «È complicato» la risposta più cretina che gli sia mai uscita. Forse. «Ti ricordi Rogers?»

«Chi, quello che esaltavi come il più gran testardo dell'universo?»

«Sì.» Rhodey sta arcuando un sopracciglio. Non è un buon segno. «No?» Occhi al cielo. «L'ho incontrato alla festa» ammette infine, cercando conforto nel proprio caffè.

«E?» lo sprona l'altro, bevendo un sorso di quella roba dal colore indefinito. Rhodey lo conosce abbastanza dal sapere la nobile arte del cavargli le informazioni di bocca. A volte è controproducente, a voler essere del tutto sinceri, ma Tony preferisce di gran lunga parlarne con lui che con Pepper.

Tony scrolla le spalle, arricciando le labbra. Cerca un modo per spiegare cosa sta facendo il suo cervello – magari solo quello – negli ultimi giorni. Forse partire dal principio è l'ideale: «È cresciuto?»

«Lo stai chiedendo a me?» Rhodey lo sta chiamando Re delle Cazzate nella sua testa, Tony lo sa. Tony conosce quell'occhiata da troppi anni per non saperne l'esatto significato.

«È cresciuto. Tipo Hercules.» La similitudine è così incalzante che Tony vorrebbe continuare con un " _e io mi sento come Megara_ ", ma è quasi sicuro che Rhodey potrebbe strabuzzare gli occhi a quel punto e sfotterlo da qui fino alla fine dei giorni. Come se non avesse già materiale per arrivare fino all'università.

«Beh, Meg, non sei l'unico che se n'è accorto. Specie visti i tuoi atti ultimamente.»

Tony soffoca nel proprio caffè, decidendo che Rhodey è un pessimo amico e che vanno presi provvedimenti, subito.

Per quanto riguarda Steve, non Rhodey. Tony non ha abbastanza amici da poterli allontanare.

«Che atti?» chiede dopo un po', bloccandosi davanti al cancello della scuola.

Rhodey si limita a roteare gli occhi, lasciandolo lì imbambolato e procedendo fino alla porta principale.

 

 

Il problema di avere un solo amico in tutta la scuola... beh onestamente ci sono parecchi problemi ad avere un solo amico in tutta la scuola, ma il primo tra tutti è che quando questo amico è a casa con la febbre non si può fare altro che mangiare da soli, che non è nemmeno nella top100 delle attività preferite di Steve. Preferirebbe fare qualsiasi altra cosa piuttosto, invece eccolo lì con il vassoio in mano e nessuno con cui sedersi.

Si guarda in giro cercando un posto in cui sedersi lontano da tutti, ci sono sempre i tavoli che non sono occupati da grossi gruppi di persone e solitamente sono quelli che preferisce ed è allora che nota Tony Stark, che lo sta invitando a sedersi con lui apparentemente (deve controllare un'ultima volta, guardandosi in giro, giusto per essere sicuro che Tony stia chiamando proprio lui e non qualcuno dietro. Gli è capitato).

Non è cambiato molto da quella volta in cui ha parlato con Bucky, non ha ancora la minima idea di cosa stia succedendo con Tony, ma ha deciso che continuare a stressarsi è inutile. Si chiede dove siano gli amici di Tony – Pepper, che francamente lo terrorizza un poco e Rhodey con cui Steve non ha mai parlato abbastanza per potere dire qualcosa su di lui – ma improvvisamente si rende conto che ci sono delle persone che li stanno guardando un po' stralunati e quindi si affretta ad avvicinarsi, cercando di non sentirsi troppo a disagio per l'attenzione.

Quando si avvicina lo guarda, tenendo stretto il vassoio e, come sempre, non è sicuro di cosa dovrebbe fare quindi si limita a mormorare un «Buongiorno, Tony.»

Probabilmente è per questo che non ha amici, come si fa ad essere così _imbarazzanti?_

Tony non sembra rendersene conto, o magari non ci presta attenzione, perché si limita a sorridergli, indicandogli la sedia «Che stai aspettando? Il permesso. Forza, siediti! Anche tu abbandonato a te stesso?»

Nonostante tutto esita per qualche secondo e non sa nemmeno perché. È Tony ad averlo invitato a sedersi, Steve dovrebbe prendere la palla al balzo in un certo senso, ma allo stesso tempo non è esattamente certo, ancora, del _perché_ Tony lo stia invitando a sedersi con lui (o perché continui a parlargli in un certo senso. Può tranquillamente ammettere che anni ed anni di bullismo gli hanno creato qualche problema, questo o le botte in testa).

Alla fine si siede, annuendo nella sua direzione e posando finalmente il vassoio sul tavolo.

«Sì, Bucky è a casa con la febbre» dice, alzando le spalle e cercando di non suonare troppo arrabbiato «Tu invece? Solitamente non mangi da solo.»

Non c'è nessuno che non lo sappia, Tony è abbastanza popolare in un certo senso. In tutti i sensi ad essere onesti.

Tony alza le spalle alla sua domanda, abbassando lo sguardo sul piatto che ha davanti e sembra... nervoso, o comunque almeno teso. Ha detto qualcosa di sbagliato? Non gli sembra, certo, ma quando Tony rialza lo sguardo su di lui e ha un sorriso un po' falso e un po' teso sul viso non può fare a meno di chiederselo.

«Ammutinamento» gli dice, come se avesse senso e Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia, curioso «Quindi, nessuno a parte... Barnes, vero?»

Non sa cosa stia chiedendo Tony, può essere che chieda se ha indovinato il nome di Bucky, o magari se si chieda se davvero Steve non abbia altri amici. È una triste realtà il fatto che sì, è assolutamente vero.

«Si, Bucky Barnes. Cioè James, non Bucky» dice alla fine, alzando le spalle e decidendo che, nell'indecisione, è meglio andare con entrambe le risposte «Comunque no, nessun altro. Non sono esattamente molto popolare» e non è più così difficile da ammettere.

Steve non si è mai vergognato del fatto che nessuno l'avrebbe mai votato come Re del ballo, non gli è mai realmente interessato dopotutto, non vede perché dovrebbe sentirsi in imbarazzo solo per Tony Stark.

Poi si morde il labbro e lo guarda, maledicendo la sua innata curiosità «Perché si sono ammutinati?» chiede, sperando di avere capito bene e che l'altro si stia riferendo a Pepper e Rhodey.

Tony non sembra essere dispiaciuto per lui o arrabbiato con lui, anzi sembra moderatamente divertito, da cosa non ne ha idea. «Ho fatto una cosa che non è andata come doveva» spiega poi, agitando una mano in maniera vaga, come se Steve dovesse prendere da quella frase tutte le informazioni che gli servono «Si è richiesto un periodo di pausa tra me e la mia corte.»

«Oh» commenta, guardandolo con un po' di confusione. Steve è... non ha il carattere migliore del mondo, in un certo senso, è impulsivo e testardo e, soprattutto, estremamente curioso. Non ci può fare niente, non riesce mai a farsi i fatti suoi, ma allo stesso tempo non conosce Tony abbastanza bene da tempestarlo di domande come avrebbe fatto con Bucky quindi si trova davanti ad un problema.

Un grosso problema.

Decide quindi di comportarsi come una persona normale davanti a qualcuno che non lo conosce poi così bene ma sembra deciso a provarci. Prende quindi la forchetta e giochicchia con quello che dovrebbe essere il suo pranzo con aria dubbiosa. «Beh...» inizia, alzando le spalle «sono sicuro sia una cosa momentanea. Non so cosa sia successo, ma non sarà certo una cosa grave, quindi non ti preoccupare» conclude sorridendogli e provando a prendere un boccone e cercando di non guardarlo.

Tony sembra prendere il suo inizio come un invito e attacca anche lui il suo piatto che sembra molto ma molto più buono del suo, ha fatto evidentemente la scelta sbagliata.

Tony sembra avere un profondo odio per la sua bistecca però, perché la sta tagliando con un po' troppa forza. «Senza contare che sono loro ad avere torto.»

Oh, quindi non ce l'ha con la bistecca.

Steve lo guarda, arcuando un sopracciglio, ponderando tutte le possibilità e alla fine decide che ci ha provato, ma ha evidentemente fallito.

«Non saprei, non so cosa sia successo. Se vuoi dirmelo posso darti poi la mia opinione a riguardo» dice allora, sorridendo nella maniera più innocente possibile.

Tony non dice nulla però, facendogli sospettare che non è riuscito proprio benissimo. Infatti l'altro lo sta quasi fissando con un pezzo di bistecca in bocca che deglutisce lentamente, continuando a fissarlo.

Steve ammette tranquillamente di sentirsi un po' strano.

Ha qualcosa sul viso? Ha superato il limite? Magari sono quel tipo di persone che si salutano per i corridoi e condividono un pranzo potenzialmente tossico, ma non il tipo di amici che si scambiano confidenze e consigli. Onestamente Steve si sente un po' un pesce fuor d'acqua.

«Cosa c'è? Puoi anche non dirmelo se vuoi, non volevo forzarti» perché probabilmente è questo, lo sa, ma non può fare a meno di aggiungere, scherzando solo in parte «O ho qualcosa sul viso?»

Tony sbuffa col naso e sogghigna, scuotendo il capo. «Ho messo nei guai Rhodey, e Pepper si è arrabbiata con me. A mia discolpa devo dire che Rhodey se l'è cercata» spiega alla fine, e il suo sorriso sembra un po' divertito e un po' maligno. Quasi non risponde al sorriso.

«Ne sono certo» risponde invece, annuendo e mangiando un altro po' e poi, perché non riesce proprio a rimanere in silenzio «cos'ha fatto esattamente per meritarselo?»

«Ha dubitato di me!» è la risposta di Tony, che sgrana gli occhi come se fosse assurdamente offeso dalla questione. È stranamente divertente, e tenero, in un certo senso, ma Steve non ha intenzione di ammettere a nessuno che l'ha appena pensato. Nemmeno a se stesso. «Gli ho detto che non ci sarebbero stati problemi, ma lui non mi ha creduto.»

Steve ci pensa un secondo e lo guarda, non vuole sembrare scortese, ma non riesce a trattenersi «Uhm, se poi è finito nei guai non vuol dire che aveva ragione ad essere cauto?» chiede, guardandolo curioso.

L'altro fa una smorfia, scrollando le spalle e Steve deve trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere. «Dettagli» dice, secco e Steve non può trattenersi, questa volta, dal ridacchiare.

«Perché ho come l'impressione che stai cercando di non darmi tutta la storia?» gli chiede, continuando a ridere e l'altro risponde con un mezzo sorriso.

«Sei sveglio» lo informa e Steve non è esattamente certo di cosa dovrebbe rispondere. Dovrebbe dire che lo sa? Ma sarebbe un po' arrogante o dovrebbe arrossire? Alla fine decide di alzare le spalle, e provare all'altro esattamente quanto sia sveglio.

«Il che vuol dire che o non ti fidi di me ed è una cosa per cui potresti ancora finire nei guai, o non pensi veramente di avere ragione e quindi non vuoi che io confermi questa teoria, o ancora perché ti vergogni» si ferma per qualche secondo prima di aggiungere «l'ultima mi sembra molto difficile, se è la prima lo comprendo, anche se non lo direi in giro. Se è la seconda ti consiglio di andare a chiedere scusa ai tuoi amici e poi non sarai costretto a pranzare con qualcuno fin troppo curioso.»

Il fatto è che Steve è abbastanza bravo a leggere le persone. Sarà perché è un artista e passa molto tempo ad osservarle, almeno è quello che pensa Bucky, ma gli sembra che Tony sia abbastanza facile da comprendere in superficie e molto difficile da conoscere a fondo.

«Ti ho già detto che sei sveglio, non serve fare il sapientone, ora» lo rimprovera l'altro, ma sta ridendo quindi Steve non lo prende come un'offesa e ride a sua volta, perché dopotutto non può dire che non si stia divertendo.

Tony taglia un'altro pezzo di carne e poi lo guarda «Mettila così: per alcuni potrei avere ragione, per altri no. E sto cercando di non fare una brutta impressione su di te, quindi fartelo sapere sarebbe rischioso» dice, mangiando.

Steve è... sorpreso. Non sa bene perché, dopotutto non ha detto nulla di così tanto incredibile. O magari sì.

Perché Tony dovrebbe preoccuparsi di fare buona figura con lui? «Oh,» mormora, senza sapere bene cosa dovrebbe dire «uhm. Grazie?» Conclude, arrossendo leggermente, ma cercando di mascherarlo riprendendo a mangiare.

Ha un flash di quella sensazione che aveva avuto la prima sera, che magari Tony ci stava provando un poco con lui, e non sembra così assurdo da pensare ora come ora.

«Prometto di non giudicare però, se vuoi. Se no per sì e per no magari dovresti provare a chiarire la situazione con loro, non è mai divertente litigare con i propri amici» conclude comunque, perché si sente stranamente a disagio e ha improvvisamente caldo e spera tanto che l'altro non capisca. Sarebbe una tragedia se capisse.

L'altro posa un gomito sul tavolo e si sostiene la testa con la mano libera. «Pagherò loro una scorta di gelati, funzionerà. Credo. Ho solo tentato di riparare il frigo di Rhodey, vedi. Non sapevo che Pepper mi avrebbe scuoiato per averle disassemblato il phon e la piastra. O che avevo invertito i fili! Potevano aiutare invece di brontolarmi dietro.»

Steve rimane ad ascoltarlo senza sapere bene cosa dire perché tutto questo gli pare... assurdo. Lui non saprebbe dove mettere le mani se si dovesse trattare di sistemare i fili di un decoder, men che meno di un frigorifero.

Solo che... solo che... lo guarda e poi scoppia a ridere, slanciando la testa all'indietro: «E ti sorprendi che si sono arrabbiati? Specialmente Pepper» dice, cercando di smettere di ridere e fallendo miseramente, è così... divertente. «Scusa, ma è divertentissimo» spiega, con gli ultimi risolini, poi inspira profondamente, calmandosi «sono sicuro che i gelati basteranno, dopotutto stavi solo cercando di aiutare, più o meno. E comunque hai solo sbagliato ad invertire i fili? Io non saprei dove mettere le mani.»

Steve ha dei talenti, ma la tecnologia non è tra questi, anzi tutto il contrario. Non è che non sappia usarla, ma ha bisogno di un po' di tempo per cominciare a capire come funziona qualcosa.

L'altro storce il naso e gli fa una linguaccia nel vederlo ridere ed è stranamente tenero (no, di nuovo?) ha come l'impressione che ci siano molte persone che non hanno capito assolutamente nulla di Tony Stark perché sembra completamente diverso da quello che ha sentito dire in giro.

«Sono pratico con quel genere di cose, ma la gente non si fida di me, il che è stupido perché sono palesemente un genio» spiega, e Steve lo guarda a metà tra l'esasperato ed il divertito.

«Palesemente» ripete quindi, divertito «un genio che ha invertito i fili» specifica poi, ma più per prenderlo in giro che per altro, è molto impressionato.

«Mi devi provare questa tua genialità o non so se potrò crederti» aggiunge poi, perché rendere le cose facili non è esattamente nel suo stile e perché, per quanto ne sa lui, l'altro potrebbe anche mentire.

Tony sembra preso in contropiede dalla sua richiesta e riflette per qualche secondo, lo sguardo al soffitto, poi lo punta con la forchetta. «Posso trovarti un appuntamento in meno di cinque minuti» annuncia, evidentemente fiero di se stesso e Steve sgrana gli occhi sorpreso.

Ci mette qualche secondo a comprendere esattamente di cosa sta parlando (e okay, forse non ci sta provando) e quando lo fa arrossisce leggermente, cercando di non guardarlo in maniera troppo stralunata. «Cosa? Stavamo parlando delle tue capacità di riparare frigoriferi e cose del genere, non di quello!» dice, quasi urlacchia, perché non sa da dove sia venuto fuori il discorso.

Sa che non dovrebbe reagire così, che chiunque altro sarebbe stato estatico per la proposta, ma Steve è un po' particolare. Non sta cercando l'amore della sua vita, perché questo sarebbe un po' troppo idealista anche per lui, ma sta cercando qualcuno con cui avere una relazione profonda, qualcosa che possa durare. Se poi quella persona si rivelerebbe essere l'amore della sua vita... beh, Steve non si lamenterebbe di certo.

L'altro non sa però cosa sta succedendo nella mente di Steve e sembra incredibilmente fiero della sua proposta: «Un genio è versatile» ammicca, mangiando un altro po'.

Tony ha quasi finito di mangiare mentre Steve è ancora un po' indietro quindi si concentra sul suo cibo, dandosi così qualche secondo per riprendersi.

Quando finisce prende un sorso d'acqua e poi tira un profondo sospiro. «D'accordo, genio. Non ho bisogno di questa particolare dimostrazione però, grazie comunque» risponde, forse un po' troppo secco.

Non può farci nulla, sa che Tony ha frequentato più donne e uomini che Steve forse abbia mai conosciuto, ma appunto per questo parlarne con lui lo mette a disagio.

Tony sembra esserci rimasto male, o forse è una sua impressione, ma fa una smorfia e annuisce, abbassando lo sguardo sul proprio piatto e Steve... si sente quasi in colpa.

Non è colpa di Tony, magari non ha davvero realizzato che Steve Rogers non ha mai nemmeno baciato qualcuno.

Quando riprende a parlare gli sorride, cercando di essere incoraggiante «Però potresti dimostrarmi l'altro tuo talento. Ho un lettore MP3 che non funziona, ma non abbiamo i soldi per mandarlo a riparare da un professionista. Che ne diresti?» e non sa da dove sia uscito. Sa che il suo MP3 non funziona da una settimana e che quando l'ha portato a riparare gli hanno detto una cifra che sua madre potrebbe permettersi solo se facesse straordinari per una settimana intera e sa che lei li farebbe, quindi non può chiederglieli.

E Tony ora come ora sembra la soluzione migliore, quella perfetta a tutti i suoi problemi. È certo che possa pagarlo molto meno che al negoziante, e in caso in maniera più diluita nel tempo. Se Tony non riesce ad aggiustarlo... Steve non avrebbe avuto un altro MP3 per un bel po' di tempo comunque.

L'altro ci pensa per qualche secondo soppesandolo con lo sguardo prima di annuire, allungando una mano. «Okay, dà pure a me. Ma dovrò chiederti qualcosa in cambio, sai?» dice e Steve si rende conto che non ha detto che l'avrebbe pagato.

Non vuole che l'altro pensi che stia solamente cercando di avere una riparazione gratis (sta cercando di avere una riparazione _scontata_ che non è sicuro sia meglio) e quindi si affretta a spiegare: «Ovviamente, non ti chiederei mai una cosa del genere senza pagarti» perché non lo farebbe mai davvero, non è quel genere di persona.

Si abbassa nello zaino prendendo l'MP3 nascosto nella tasca laterale e glielo porge.

«Quanto vorresti?» chiede, guardando mentre l'altro lo prende e lo guarda, scrollando le spalle.

«Ci penserò. A seconda di quanto ci metto vedrò che favore chiederti» dice, continuando a rigirarsi l'apparecchietto tra le mani e non era quello che intendeva.

Non vuole che Tony pensi che non vuole pagarlo, ma ad essere sincero sarebbe molto più facile per lui se potesse ripagare con un favore. Non gli sembra corretto, ma sarebbe più facile.

Annuisce dunque, sorridendogli «Grazie, davvero» gli dice, perché non era costretto ad accettare, avrebbe potuto rifiutare e Steve non c'avrebbe trovato nulla di strano.

Si sente stranamente mosso dall'altro in questo momento. Abbassa lo sguardo sull'orologio che ha al polso quando nota che molti ragazzi si stanno cominciando ad alzare e fa una smorfia, prima di tornare a guardare Tony. «Devo andare ora, la lezione inizia tra poco» nota, alzandosi in piedi e mettendosi lo zaino sulla spalla.

Non vuole andarsene a dire il vero, ha passato una bella pausa pranzo e una parte di lui vorrebbe chiedere all'altro se possono farlo anche l'indomani, ma non vuole mettere Tony in una situazione strana se per caso non voglia. Prende il vassoio in mano allora e poi sorride di nuovo all'altro «Di nuovo grazie, ci vediamo in giro allora.»

È abbastanza normale, no?

Tony lo saluta con un cenno del capo e un «Ci vediamo in giro, Rogers» e Steve si dice che sì, è abbastanza normale.

Non vuole nemmeno sentire cosa dirà Bucky quando scoprirà con chi ha passato la pausa pranzo e quando, a lezione, non riesce a concentrarsi di nuovo lascia cadere la fronte sul banco trattenendo un sospiro.

Se per colpa di Tony si ritroverà a non seguire nulla di molte delle sue lezioni la sua vita scolastica è in grave pericolo.

A Steve nemmeno importa.

 

 

È cosa risaputa che, quando Tony si trova sotto troppo stress, finisca per bere anche prima di cena. È uno strano modo che ha adottato da poco per combattere l'ansia e sembra funzionare a meraviglia, ma non ha intenzione di presentarsi ubriaco a Steve. Ha speso una discreta quantità di coraggio ad invitare lui e Barnes alla loro uscita tra amici, non ha intenzione di minarsi da solo. Non più del solito, almeno. Rhodey gli ha comunque riso in faccia quando ha saputo chi ha invitato. Pepper no, lei l'ha fatto quando Tony ha accidentalmente eseguito un ballo della vittoria _epocale_ davanti al negozio di scarpe al quale l'aveva accompagnata.

A sua discolpa, non era sicuro fino all'ultimo che Steve avrebbe accettato. Gli altri sarebbero potuti anche stare a casa, ma è Steve il fulcro dell'intera faccenda. Ciononostante, per la serata ha deciso che non sta a lui accogliere gli invitati – non è il suo compleanno, né qualcosa in suo onore, quindi perché disturbarsi? – e lascia che sia Rhodey a fare da cicerone della serata. Ha come l'impressione che renderebbe la sua immagine molto meno disperata, anche se per Pepper è ormai troppo tardi.

Il locale è uno come tanti altri, ma non per Tony, solo che lui non è il fulcro dell'intera serata, quindi non è che conti molto. Secondo Pepper è un posto assolutamente okay, ma un okay non basta, okay è mediocre. Okay te lo dice il professore quando ha capito che non hai studiato una mazza e accetta la tua giustificazione.

Tony ha un immediato bisogno di distrarsi e la barista sembra più che disposta a dargli corda. Lui le sorride e le chiede un altro giro di quella roba che lei gli ha fatto provare. Le chiede anche da dove viene e arriccia le labbra in uno scarso tentativo di non riderle in faccia quando lei gli dice di essere russa.

«Era vodka quella che mi hai dato?» chiede di conseguenza, ammiccando.

Lei sbuffa col naso e scuote il capo, lasciando che le luci calde del bar le creino riflessi di fuoco tra i capelli scarlatti: «Non solo.»

«Mi piaci.» La indica con il proprio bicchiere e lei rotea gli occhi, porgendogli una mano. Tony la guarda perplesso: «Cosa?»

«Dammi le chiavi dell'auto» gli spiega tranquilla, chiamandolo con l'indice.

«Ora mi piaci meno» protesta, passandole comunque le chiavi.

«Non sono qui per piacerti» gli fa notare, andando a riporre le chiavi tra molte altre. Tony vorrebbe chiederle come farà a distinguere la sua tra le tante, ma ha come l'impressione che la domanda gli meriterebbe un'astinenza totale da alcool per tutta la serata.

«Ehi, Tony!»

Tony si gira con un bicchiere di vodka in mano e guarda Steve dal basso verso l'alto. È ancora dannatamente adorabile e attraente. Indossa qualcosa di semplice e di familiare, ma Tony non sa se si tratti di un vecchio indumento del pre-crescita o se ha già memorizzato tutto l'armadio di Steve. Ci dovrebbero essere divieti a riguardo, tipo "non crescere all'improvviso da magrolini testardi a gnocchi da paura". La serie _Per Negati_ dovrà pur aver fatto qualcosa sul genere. «Ti conosco?»

Steve sbatte le palpebre come un cerbiatto accecato dai fari: «Tony?» chiede, piegando leggermente la testa «uh, questo é uh deja-vu.»

Tony sbuffa col naso e beve un sorso di vodka, ridendo sommessamente. «Tecnicamente, è un deja-vécu.» Gli fa l'occhiolino: «Buona sera.»

«Okay, okay, un deja-vécu. Buona sera» gli risponde Steve con un sorriso. «Non volevo disturbarti, ma mi sembrava strano non salutare» Tony lo osserva lanciare un'occhiata alla barista e qualcosa di strano gli si muove nello stomaco. «Se vuoi ti lascio continuare.»

Tony guarda da sopra la spalla la ragazza in questione e sogghigna. Lei ha un sopracciglio arcuato che dice molto di quanto voglia continuare. Probabilmente, se continuassero Tony si troverebbe senza portafoglio, solo per la sua "sicurezza".

«Nah, mi ha già rubato le chiavi, scommetto mi ruberebbe qualcos'altro.» Cammina verso Steve e lo prende a braccetto, tirandolo verso la sala da ballo.

Steve però sembra essersi concentrato su altro: «Ti ha rubato le chiavi?» chiede, guardandosi indietro, «non dovresti dirle qualcosa? Non può andare in giro a rubare cose! Dobbiamo riprenderle!» Dice, continuando a fissare il bar con l'aria di voler andar lì e fare un discorsetto sulla legalità e la mancanza di rispetto o dio sa che altro.

Tony deve trattenersi dal ridere: «Devo dirtelo, a volte non saluto. Sono strano per te, quindi?»

Finalmente Steve torna a concentrarsi su di lui e Tony mentirebbe se dicesse che la cosa non gli fa contorcere le budella. «Beh, a me sembrerebbe strano, ma non siamo tutti uguali. Lo so che a volte sei strano» gli rivela, sorridendo un attimo e tornando a guardare il bancone del bar l'attimo seguente: «Ma le chiavi...»

Tony vorrebbe vedere fino a che punto Steve seguirebbe la sua immaginazione, ma prenderlo in giro sembra l'ultima cosa che gli possa riuscire, se lo strano brusio alla testa ne è una traccia. Ammicca, stringendo la presa sul braccio di Steve: «Va tutto bene, gliele ho date io. Precauzione, la chiamerebbe Pepper. Quindi, ti piaccio anche se sono strano? È per il lettore?» incalza, deviando i propri pensieri con la pratica coltivata in anni di deconcentrazione cronica.

«Oh!» Steve sospira al sentire la spiegazione. Tony sente i muscoli del suo braccio rilassarsi e i propri neuroni andare in pappa. «Mi hai spaventato! Pensavo le avesse davvero rubate» continua Steve, tranquillizzandosi. Ritorna a guardare Tony piegando un po' la testa, cosa che a Tony piace molto, perché Tony ha una certa ossessione per tutte le cose che iniziano per _Steve_ e finiscono per _Rogers_ , da qualche tempo. «Sono molto grato per il lettore ovviamente, ma è più che... Ho l'impressione che sia un buon tipo di strano?» sembra incerto, quindi Tony gli stringe leggermente il braccio. Non sa se serva ad incoraggiarlo, ma di solito con lui funziona. «Cioè non é che essere strani sia sempre una cosa negativa.»

Tony arriccia le labbra per un secondo, concentrandosi sulla gente che hanno intorno per dare aria ai proprio pensieri. «Vorrei tanto che Pepper e Rhodey ti sentissero, solo per vedere le loro facce.» Ridacchia, poi beve un altro sorso di vodka.

«Non sto dicendo nulla di così strano... Sono sicuro che lo pensano anche loro» risponde Steve, con una sicurezza simile all'opinione comune secondo la quale i professori sono e sempre resteranno dei rompiballe.

Tony deglutisce e corruccia la fronte. Si sente galvanizzato dalla situazione, o più probabilmente dalla vodka. «Quindi se ti chiedessi di uscire sarebbe un buon strano? Rimarrei, sai, buono strano o diventerei buono inquietante?»

Steve spalanca gli occhi, guardandolo sorpreso, apre la bocca una volta senza dire nulla e poi la richiude. Tony ha un improvviso bisogno di darsela a gambe e decide che distogliere lo sguardo è la via migliore, ma Steve non è tipo da non rispondere, _anzi_ , e Tony non sa cosa fare, perché il bagno è troppo lontano e Rhodey è chissà dove con gli altri e Pepper è con lui e non ci sono vie di fuga. «Io... Eh? Cioè... Uscire uscire? E no, non... Non diventeresti buono... Inquietante... Esiste un qualcosa come buono inquietante? Comunque non sarebbe... Ecco...»

Ha rovinato tutto. Tony fa una smorfia, incassando le spalle. «Mi sa che questo vuol dire che il mio piano di attacco è andato troppo diritto al punto.» Gli lascia andare il braccio, scolandosi l'ultimo dito di vodka e sperando di trovarci un veleno a fondo bicchiere.

Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia e quella è la sentenza finale, stop. Tony ha toppato alla grande. «Uh, aspetta, eh? Non... Non capisco bene cosa stia succedendo» dice invece e no, non è un triplo salto carpiato quello che sta facendo il suo stomaco. Neanche un po'. È un po' tanto di più. «Cioè ho capito male? O no? Non ci sarebbe nulla di male se non avessi capito male! Cioè... Sono solo sorpreso. Non pensavo che fossi...» Sospira, portandosi una mano sul collo e massaggiandoselo piano. Tony si chiede che cosa non può essere, a parte una donna. Peccato che vorrebbe tanto essere una donna, ora come ora. «Non sono particolarmente bravo in queste cose. Quello che voglio dire è sarebbe buono strano? Ma se ho capito male dimenticalo. Ecco.» Steve quando è in imbarazzo dice una montagna di _ecco_ , pare. Talmente tanti che Tony fa fatica ad assimilare quello che gli ha appena detto.

Sbatte le ciglia e reclina il capo: «Credo di averti perso.» O più precisamente, ha smesso di ascoltarlo dopo che l'immagine di un lui donna ha iniziato a delinearsi nella sua testa.

«Io... Anche io credo di essermi perso» Steve si passa una mano al viso e Tony ne approfitta per guardarsi intorno, fare un respiro e convincersi che no, Steve non sta arrossendo, la sua fantasia è pregata di piantarla. «Stavi cercando di chiedermi di uscire o no?» domanda alla fine. Tony sente tutta l'attenzione di Steve concentrarsi su di lui e tramutarsi in qualcosa di molto, molto scomodo.

Sibila, distoglie lo sguardo di lato, cerca una risposta che non sia del tutto patetica o imbarazzante. Il tavolo prenotato da Pepper è lì da qualche parte, vicino. Gli basterebbe tagliare il discorso e fuggire in quella direzione, pregando che Steve si deconcentri a sufficienza da dimenticare tutto.

Ma servirebbe a qualcosa?

Scrolla le spalle, tornando a concentrarsi su Steve. «Voglio dire, se ti va. Non mi farebbe male ogni tanto staccarmi da Pepper e Rhodey, insomma. Si comportano un po' troppo da genitori adottivi. Credo che uscire con te sarebbe... Diverso.» Gli rivolge un mezzo sorriso, sentendosi orgoglioso della propria trovata. «Quindi sì, ti sto chiedendo di uscire. Prendilo come il favore che mi dovevi.»

Steve lo guarda per qualche secondo – in silenzio, il che non aiuta ai nervi di Tony, _proprio no_ , – aggrottando le sopracciglia prima di annuire e sorridere appena. Tony non sa bene come interpretare quell'espressione: _oh dio no? Piuttosto muoio? Se proprio devo?_

«Beh non c'è bisogno di chiedermelo come favore. Mi va bene. Certo.»

Il cervello di Tony si svuota di colpo: «Bene» annuisce, lasciando che il suo stomaco riprenda il solito balletto della vittoria, accompagnato dalla vodka che gli sta ancora bruciando un po' la gola. «Potremmo andare a vedere un cinema? O a mangiare qualcosa? O a ballare? Ti piace ballare?» O ad un pic-nic, o a teatro, o ad una galleria d'arte, o a qualsiasi cosa Steve voglia, perché Tony ha _bisogno_ di uscire con Steve, ormai. Non ha più scusanti, né vie d'uscita. Anche se le avesse, Pepper e Rhodey sarebbero pronti a falciarlo anche solo per averci provato. L'uscita tra amici alla fine non era stata esattamente idea sua. Anzi, non lo era stato e basta. Lo hanno _ingannato_ , lo sa.

«Non so ballare» dice Steve, scuotendo la testa e riprendendosi l'intera attenzione di Tony. «Mi renderei ridicolo. Ma tutto il resto mi va più che bene» assicura, sorridendogli in un modo che non è legale, stop, non c'è verso.

«Come non sai ballare? Neanche quelle cose lente stile ballo della scuola?» gli chiede, mimando la parte della donna con un accompagnatore immaginario. Spera che non sia troppo ridicolo, o che Steve lo voglia anche se è ridicolo.

Tony potrebbe essersi scoperto un po' Steve-sessuale nelle ultime settimane, _ops_.

L'altro lo guarda ridacchiando e scuote la testa: «No, nemmeno quello. Anzi specialmente quello, non sono esattamente leggiadro.»

Tony vorrebbe dissentire: è abbastanza sicuro che Steve abbia il passo di un rinoceronte alla carica, se le cose non sono eccessivamente cambiate durante la Crescita Miracolosa. Steve è testardo quanto basta dall'avere anche un portamento adeguato, solo che il filtro cervello/bocca di Tony è ancora abbastanza sano da fermarlo prima di dire una cosa del genere. Arcua un sopracciglio, sorridendo con un angolo della bocca: «Potrei insegnarti, ma vorrebbe dire metterti un mirino sulla testa.»

«Lo so, finirei per il pestarti i piedi fin troppo» dice scusandosi. E, Tony ne è sicuro, Steve sta decisamente arrossendo. «Meglio non portarmi vicino ad una pista da ballo.»

Tossisce contro il pugno sinistro, posando il bicchiere su un mobile lì vicino. «Quindi non sei tanto perfetto quanto sembri.» Oddio, la peggior frase d'adescamento _di tutti i tempi_. Deve fare pratica col flirt, non è possibile.

Steve sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso: «Perfetto?» chiede, prima di ridere. _Appunto_ , dice una parte di lui. «Tony, so che non te ne ricordi tanto bene ma fino ad un po' di tempo fa ero uno scricciolo e la prima volta che ci siamo parlati ero ad una festa ma stavo cercando di nascondermi da tutti. Sono molto lontano dall'essere perfetto.» Tony vorrebbe rispondergli che il fisico non c'entra un bel niente, ma da parte sua sarebbe una gran balla, viste le sue precedenti conquiste. Ma con Steve il fisico _non c'entra proprio niente_. Tony ha una cotta per Steve da quando nella sua testa era solo Rogers, tappetto impossibile e testardo come un mulo privato delle proprie carote per troppo tempo.

Lo delinea con entrambe le mani, prendendone le misure. «Sei l'immagine del bravo ragazzo, appunto.» Se si impegna a sufficienza, è abbastanza sicuro che al prossimo compleanno di Steve potrebbe comprargli qualcosa da vestire.

Steve scuote la testa e fa un'espressione che Tony vorrebbe poter tirargli fuori più spesso possibile. «Stai esagerando» dice ridendo «ma ti ringrazio. Credo.»

Indicando i presenti nel locale, seduti a parlare o raccolti in cerchi a bere e ridere, Tony gli gira attorno, facendo un mezzo sorriso: «Vuoi che chiediamo a qualcuno? Ti diranno la stessa cosa, posso pure scommetterci. E ci guadagnerei sopra un sacco di soldi, tanto perché tu lo sappia.» Ma non è che Tony voglia veramente farlo, perché vorrebbe dire porre attenzione su Steve e questo di sicuro non è quello che vuole fare. E se qualcun altro decidesse di essere Steve-sessuale? Il suo stomaco sembra già preso a pugni solo ad immaginarlo.

Dovrà cambiare stomaco spesso, stando intorno a Steve.

L'altro scuote la testa di nuovo, ridendo, e chiunque abbia portato Steve davanti a lui gli ha fatto un gran regalo, un regalo che non ha alcuna intenzione di restituire, se la cosa dipendesse solamente da lui.

«Non c'è bisogno! E poi non possiamo mica andare in giro a chiedere alle persone una cosa del genere!» Tony lo osserva calmarsi, alzare le spalle e non c'è verso, non può darlo ad altri. Steve è troppo… _troppo_. «Quindi visto che abbiamo detto niente ballo per la sopravvivenza dei tuoi piedi...» esita un secondo –lungo più del dovuto – prima di continuare: «pizza e cinema?»

Tony finge di pensarci sopra, perché non può mostrarsi _così_ disperato, sarà anche un adolescente, ma ha un minimo di amor proprio rimanente, da qualche parte. Annuisce, facendogli l'occhiolino. «Sembra abbastanza sicuro. Qualche preferenza per il genere del film?»

«Sicuro al cento per cento, promesso!» sorride, poi alza le spalle: «Mi va bene tutto, ma immagino che tu sia più tipo da film d'azione, no? Quelli vanno benissimo.»

Tony vorrebbe non essere in piena crisi da "sposami ora", anche perché deve aver ripetuto qualche migliaio di volte che lui non si sposerà mai. Senza contare che, visto come vanno le cose in campo di matrimonio, sarebbe difficile sposarsi, no? Non che a lui importi qualcosa. Cerca di togliersi quei pensieri dalla mente e dondola la testa da un lato all'altro. «Mi sembra giusto.»

«Bene, e non lo conto come favore. È qualcosa che faccio con piacere.»

«Questo vuol dire che avrò un altro favore da chiederti?» Tony vorrebbe non essere compiaciuto, lo vorrebbe, _però_.

Però niente, lo è. _Tanto_.

Arriccia le labbra e annuisce «Bene. Non male.»

Steve annuisce di rimando: «Usalo saggiamente, non capita spesso» dice ridendo.

 _Povero, ingenuo Steve_ , dice la voce di Pepper nella sua testa.

Tony la ignora e spintona Steve con il gomito, riportandosi al suo fianco: «Cos'è, un discorso tipo che da grandi debiti derivano grandi responsabilità?»

«Esattamente» annuisce, così serio che per un attimo Tony teme ci creda davvero: «mai sottovalutare questi saggi insegnamenti.»

Ride, buttando indietro la testa e passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. «Tu, amico mio, hai un lato oscuro, sotto quella faccia d'angioletto.»

Steve gli sorride divertito e Tony apprezza molto la vicinanza tra loro. Tutto il suo corpo apprezza la cosa. Forse un po' troppo. _Rhodey in tutù_.

«Non lo sai? Dicono che ci si deve preoccupare di più di quello che sembrano più buoni. Dentro di me c'è l'anima da vero supercattivo.»

Tony lo soppesa con lo sguardo e sbuffa col naso. «Che prospettiva terrificante. Come ti chiameresti?»

«Non potrei mai rivelare una cosa del genere, sarebbe poco saggio da parte mia» risponde tranquillamente, sorridendo. Tony vorrebbe fargli notare che stanno fantasticando e che non è la prima volta che parlano di identità segrete o falsificate, ma non è sicuro di riuscire ad esprimersi a dovere, non quando è ad un passo dall'avere ciò che vuole. Non lascerà che la sua bocca rovini tutto, nossignore, quindi rotea gli occhi, cercando la sua nonchalance e recuperando anche quella di riserva, per sicurezza.

«Okay, allora che ne pensi se diventassi, che ne so, il tuo fornitore di armi per supercattivi? Me lo diresti?»

«Fornitore di armi per supercattivi?» chiede Steve, divertito. «Potrebbe funzionare, sì. In quel caso ti rivelerei la mia identità segreta. Però non ho ancora un nome, ci sto lavorando.»

Tony è abbastanza sicuro che Steve in spandex potrebbe essere un grosso problema. _RhodeyintutùRhodeyintutùRhodeyintutù._

«Potrei fornirti anche quello, chi lo sa.» Fa un cenno verso il tavolino con gli altri. «Ci uniamo a loro o andiamo a cercare la batcaverna dei tuoi sogni?»

Dì di no, dì di no, dì di no.

«Non credo che agli altri farebbe piacere se li lasciassimo per andare a cercare dove far partire la nostra attività criminale» si sente rispondere con un sorriso. Tony per questa volta decide di lasciar correre. Per questa volta.

Anche perché, sedendosi al tavolo, Pepper li fissa con l'aria di chi passerà il resto della serata a spillare informazioni per vie traverse ad entrambi.

 

 

Steve non sa che cosa sia esattamente questa cosa a cui sta andando, ed è probabilmente la ragione per cui ha perso un sacco di tempo a prepararsi, cercare di scacciare Bucky dalla sua stanza e generalmente entrare nel panico.

Il fatto è che non crede sia un appuntamento. Avrebbe potuto esserlo, Steve non sarebbe stato opposto se lo fosse stato, ma ricorda perfettamente che Tony ha detto di fare un'uscita come quelle che faceva con Pepper e Rhodey. Tony non ha appuntamenti romantici con nessuno dei due, che Steve sappia.

È quasi certo che sia così perché si è ripetuto in mente la stessa cosa milioni di volte, riguardando la stessa scena da tutte le angolature possibili e sì, Tony ha definitivamente parlato di uscire con lui per staccarsi da Rhodey e Pepper e non è un modo di chiedere a qualcuno di uscire, no?

 _No_?

E non ha nessuno a cui chiederlo perché Bucky, nonostante tutto, continua ancora a non vedere Tony in buona luce e meno deve discutere con Bucky di Tony, più Steve è felice (sono amici, sarebbe bello se Bucky lo accettasse).

Quindi ora eccolo che quasi corre verso il luogo dell'appuntamento (che non è un appuntamento) perché è in ritardo. Beh, non è esattamente in ritardo, semplicemente non è in anticipo e a Steve solitamente piace essere in anticipo.

Quando svolta l'angolo Tony è già lì e Steve si nasconde per un secondo, cercando di riprendere fiato.

Okay, Tony è lì, il che è... strano, visto che di solito Tony è in ritardo per qualsiasi cosa, è quasi certo che Tony sia nato con il gene del ritardo. Sbircia un attimo da dietro l'angolo, facendo attenzione a non essere visto e Tony sembra essere nervoso, o forse magari è solo annoiato di aspettare.

Si controlla l'orologio, si sistema la maglietta e poi si mette a leggere il piccolo menù fuori dalla pizzeria e Steve si nasconde di nuovo, cercando di trovare coraggio.

Non importa se questo non è un appuntamento, in definitiva, gli va anche bene essere amici e poi, se deve essere onesto, non capisce perché mai Tony Stark, che ha praticamente metà corpo studentesco che non esisterebbe un secondo a buttarsi ai suoi piedi, dovrebbe volere lui. Non ha minimamente senso, quindi è meglio non crearsi delle aspettative.

Questa è solo un'uscita tra amici, Tony lo vuole solo come amico.

Ha imparato a conoscerlo in questo periodo, tra la faccenda dell'MP3 e tutte le altre volte che si sono ritrovati a parlare e ha scoperto che Tony è... molto diverso da quello che pensava.

Non si dicono belle cose in giro di Tony, ma Steve aveva capito che non erano tutte vere la prima volta che aveva visto Pepper assottigliare gli occhi e guardare uno studente, che aveva avuto l'unica colpa di spettegolare un po' troppo vicino a dove stavano parlando, come se volesse ucciderlo.

Ora Steve capisce un po' il sentimento.

Tony è molto più gentile e generoso di quanto le persone gli diano conto, e non riesce a credere a quelli che dicono che Tony si diverta a spezzare il cuore delle persone, da quanto vede lui tutti sembrano sempre molto soddisfatti delle proprie _relazioni_ con Tony.

Quindi sì, Tony è... molto meglio di quanto le persone gli diano credito, ecco. A volte vorrebbe mettersi ad urlarlo al mondo. A volte vorrebbe anche urlare che forse, possibilmente, si è un po' innamorato di lui, ma immagina che non sia il caso.

Non è questo il momento per pensarci, però, e quindi Steve esce dal suo nascondiglio, avanzando verso l'altro e, allo stesso tempo, sistemandosi i capelli che è certo siano ormai scombinatissimi.

«Tony!» chiama, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione «stavi aspettando da molto? Scusa.»

È davvero dispiaciuto, ma Tony non sembra essere irritato e si limita ad scrollare le spalle, guardandolo «No, credevo di essere in ritardo, anzi. Mi stupisco di non esserlo» risponde e Steve ride, rendendosi conto che hanno pensato la stessa cosa.

«Forse questa è la prova che c'è ancora speranza per te» scherza, mettendosi le mani in tasca per cercare di nascondere il suo nervosismo.

Non è un appuntamento, se lo deve ricordare, è solo un'uscita da film, quindi deve mettere a tacere il suo stomaco.

«Entriamo?» si affretta a suggerire, sorridendo «Non voglio fare tardi per il film» e magari non è esattamente vero, semplicemente non vuole rimanere qui fuori perché ha come l'impressione che potrebbe essere molto imbarazzante.

Tony raddrizza la schiena ed annuisce, portandosi avanti ed aprendogli la porta (e Steve deve ripetersi “non è un appuntamento, sta solo cercando di essere gentile” ancora ed ancora).

«Sì, certo. Crediamo nel miracolo della puntualità e mangiamoci questa pizza» dice Tony, prima di bloccarsi con uno sguardo incerto e scuotere il capo «O quello che è.»

Non capisce da dove derivi questa strana atmosfera e una parte di lui, un po' piccola e un po' stupida, spera che anche Tony si senta nervoso, che anche Tony abbia passato un'intera nottata sveglio a chiedersi che cosa stiano facendo, che cosa sia questa uscita.

Non può dire nulla però e quindi si limita a guardarlo divertito, annuendo «Ho proprio voglia di una pizza, quindi direi che va bene» dice, sorridendo al cameriere che li porta al loro tavolo e prendendo posto, guardando uno dei menù «a meno che tu non voglia altro, ovviamente, c'è molta scelta qui.» si affretta a dire, perché magari Tony non ne vuole.

È già riuscito a risultare strano, _bravissimo Rogers_.

Tony non sembra essersene reso conto e lo segue, sedendosi a sua volta. Scrolla le spalle alle sue parole ed apre il menù, puntando una pizza a caso: «Mi piace la pizza, è solo che... Mia madre diceva che qui in America non la fanno come si deve.» gli spiega e Steve lo guarda.

Non sa molto della famiglia di Tony ad essere onesto, e da un lato sa che probabilmente è meglio non chiedere (Pepper e Rhodey sono sempre strani quando spunta fuori questo argomento) quindi da un lato potrebbe fare finta di nulla, dall'altro la sua curiosità lo sta logorando dall'interno.

L'unico problema è che se anche Tony non considera questo un appuntamento... una parte di Steve lo fa e non ha voglia di rovinarlo. Vuole mangiare una pizza con Tony, andare a vedere un film assieme e a fine serata fare finta che ci sia la possibilità che Tony lo baci.

Non sta chiedendo moltissimo.

Quindi sorride, guardandolo «Oh, e dove la fanno buona? Io l'ho mangiata solo qui in America quindi non saprei, probabilmente ha ragione» chiede, trattenendo il “ _e come fa tua madre a saperlo?”_ o il “ _perché non parli mai dei tuoi?_ ”

Tony sembra comunque sorpreso dalla domanda e alza la testa dal menù, corrucciando la fronte. «Mia nonna era italiana,» gli spiega, alzando le spalle «credo sia un po' una questione di prodotto originale.» Poi sorride, con nonchalance: «Sinceramente, non m'importa come sia, basta che sia commestibile»

Steve sorride a quel punto, prendendo quell'informazione e mettendola da parte «Beh, di sicuro in Italia dovrebbero farla meglio, però non so, mi piace come la fanno qui. Forse non sarà all'altezza, ma è un sapore familiare» la pizza di Brooklyn non è certo una delle pietanze più salutari del mondo, lo sa, ma Steve ha sempre adorato New York.

C'è qualcosa di rassicurante nel sapore della sua città, non sa spiegare cosa ma lo fa rilassare. Guarda un'ultima volta il menù e poi annuisce, chiudendolo e posandolo sul tavolo «Okay, io ho deciso. Con wurstel e patatine» non è molto originale lo sa, ma è la sua pizza preferita da quando era bambino, e ora che ne hanno parlato gli è venuta voglia.

Tony arcua un sopracciglio e lo guarda senza dire nulla.

Non ricorda di avere detto nulla di sconvolgente e non vede niente di strano nella sua pizza, quindi aggrotta le sopracciglia, cercando di non sentirsi troppo in imbarazzo «Cosa? Ho detto qualcosa di strano?» chiede, perché non riesce davvero a capire.

Tony si limita a ridacchiare e scuotere il capo, come se lo trovasse estremamente divertente, o estremamente stupido, Steve non saprebbe. L'altro chiama il cameriere, ancora sorridendo e lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio «Carina come scelta» si limita a dire e Steve ha come l'impressione che si stia prendendo gioco di lui.

«Non mi piacciono quelle dai gusti stani e poi non la posso mangiare spesso, meglio andare sul sicuro» risponde difensivo, anche se non ha la minima idea del perché dovrebbe difendere le sue scelte in fatto di pizza, o di cibo in generale.

Quando arriva il cameriere si limita a dargli l'ordine e aggiungerci una coca-cola, guardando poi Tony e aspettando che faccia l'ordine a sua volta; quando sente la sua scelta non può fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere.

Non presta alcuna attenzione al resto dell'ordine dell'altro, e passa il menù al cameriere continuando a guardare l'altro, divertito. _Salamino e acciughe_? Tony ha davvero appena preso una pizza con salamino e acciughe?

«Prendi in giro la mia scelta e poi prendi salamino e acciughe?» chiede a quel punto, perché non può davvero trattenersi ed è incredibilmente ridicolo.

La sua pizza è molto più normale rispetto a questo, non ha alcun diritto di ridere di lui.

Tony non sembra particolarmente preoccupato della sua reazione, né in imbarazzo, e non è che Steve sia sorpreso, ci sono poche cose che mettono Tony in imbarazzo.

Infatti l'altro si limita ad ammiccargli, sorridendo sornione. «Almeno il mio non può essere preso per un piatto pornografico» gli dice e Steve non può fare a meno di sbuffare e roteare gli occhi (Tony non ha bisogno di sapere che sta quasi per scoppiare a ridere, anche se è probabilmente molto ovvio).

«E' una pizza!» si difende, scuotendo la testa «Cosa fai quando qualcuno mangia un hot dog, allora?» gli chiede, perché a questo punto deve saperlo.

Tony agita una mano casualmente, facendo spallucce: «Rido. Di gusto» gli dice, e stavolta Steve scoppia a ridere, gettando la testa all'indietro e scuotendo la testa.

«Sei ridicolo» lo informa, perché non può farne a meno, perché Tony Stark è assolutamente ridicolo e Steve, sebbene non abbia mai baciato nessuno in vita sua, vorrebbe un po' baciarlo.

«E me ne dovrò ricordare in futuro. Niente hot dog quando usciamo insieme.» aggiunge poi, perché sebbene voglia baciare Tony questo non vuol dire che abbia il coraggio di ammetterlo così, con Tony che sembra essere interessato soltanto ad un'amicizia.

È molto meno coraggioso di quanto molti pensino.

L'altro lo indica con un grissino, prima di triturarlo velocemente tra i denti. «Niente hot dog se non vuoi una _hot night_ , è diverso,» gli dice, e Steve non può credere che sia riuscito a dirlo senza scoppiare a ridere «altrimenti stai dando i segnali giusti e io posso coglierli senza problemi.»

Sa che sta parlando in generale, che non sta parlando a lui – che non vuole cogliere i suoi segnali, non in quel senso – e lo guarda per qualche secondo prima di scoppiare di nuovo a ridere (e no, non ha ora alcuna voglia di comprare un hot dog, anche solo per prendere l'altro in giro) «Non posso credere che tu abbia davvero detto _hot night_ » dice, senza riuscire a smettere di ridere.

Ci mette qualche secondo a ritornare serio, e sa di avere le guance rosse e gli occhi un po' liquidi a causa delle troppe risate. Non può credere che stanno davvero avendo questa discussione, non può credere di essere qui a parlare di Tony Stark per segnali per fargli capire che è interessato. Si passa una mano sul collo, cercando di riprendersi e di capire.

Cosa farebbe Tony se Steve prendesse davvero un hot dog? Riderebbe di lui? Lo tratterebbe come un'altra delle sue _botte e via_?

«Un hot dog, quindi? Beh, immagino sia un buon segnale» dice, alla fine, guardandolo per cogliere una qualche sua reazione, un qualsiasi suo possibile interesse, ma Tony ha una faccia da poker perfetta e Steve non riesce a leggerci nulla. È frustrante.

Tony gli dà un colpetto alla mano con un nuovo grissino, ammiccando: «Hai bisogno di lezioni a riguardo, Steve? Sembri un po' arrugginito.»

E Steve si blocca perché non ricorda se ne abbiano mai parlato, non ricorda se Steve abbia mai ammesso di essere vergine, di non avere nemmeno mai baciato nessuno. Immagina che Tony abbia sentito le voci che corrono per la scuola, che possa immaginarlo visto che si ricorda com'era _prima_ , ma è quasi certo di non averlo mai ammesso ad alta voce.

Potrebbe far finta di nulla ora, far scivolare via questa frase e dimenticarsene per il resto della serata, ma se vuole davvero che Tony Stark sia suo amico – o magari qualcosa di più – non può tenere segreta un'informazione del genere.

«Non sono arrugginito» si difende, alzando le mani. Sta per continuare, dire tutto, ma si ferma quando arriva il cameriere con le loro bibite.

Cerca di prendere coraggio in quei dieci secondi guadagnati. Non si vergogna di se stesso, ha imparato tanto tempo prima che è inutile, ma allo stesso tempo, ancora una volta, si sente inadeguato. È come quando Tony si è proposto di trovargli un appuntamento, è come tutte le volte in cui si parla delle proprie conquiste, semplicemente Steve si sente un po' a disagio. Non se ne pente, no, ma...

Quando il cameriere si allontana si concentra sulla lattina di coca cola, evitando accuratamente di alzare lo sguardo verso Tony, dicendo: «Semplicemente non ho molte esperienze in materia.»

È vero dopotutto, se per “ _non molte”_ si intende “ _nessuna_ ”.

Improvvisamente la lattina viene tirata via e Steve alza lo sguardo per vedere Tony che apre la suddetta lattina e gliene versa metà nel suo bicchiere. Non sa perché stia facendo così, prima la porta e ora questo...

«Lascia fare a me, allora. Ne ho per entrambi.» gli dice e non c'è pietà nella sua voce, non lo sta ridicolizzando e... e Steve sa che non l'avrebbe mai fatto, ormai conosce Tony abbastanza bene, ma non può fare a meno di tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

«Decisamente. Almeno stando a sentire i gossip a scuola.» forse non è molto carino, ma non può certo fare finta di non avere sentito nulla, sarebbe stupido, tutti hanno sentito qualcosa. Il liceo funziona così.

«Che rimanga tra noi» inizia l'altro, versandosi anche la propria coca cola «I gossip non _gossippano_ a dovere»

Steve cerca di capire che cosa stia dicendo e lo guarda sorpreso, aggrottando le sopracciglia «Nel senso che esagerano?» non può fare a meno di chiedere, ma Tony grugnisce col naso, scuotendo il capo.

«L'altro senso» si limita a dire, e sembra che si aspetti qualcosa. Steve non sa cosa.

«Oh!» esclama, sorpreso semplicemente perché non riesce nemmeno ad immaginare come possa trovare il tempo per fare addirittura _di più_ di quello che dicono le voci, ma si rende presto conto che non gli da fastidio (forse un po', okay, ma non importa).

«Beh non che abbia poi così tanta importanza.» dice quindi alla fine perché sono amici, e non dovrebbe averne e Bucky non è certo meglio di Tony, se è per questo.

L'altro annuisce lentamente, guardandolo con le sopracciglia alzate e Steve si chiede che risposta si aspettava.

Pensava che sarebbe scappato via correndo scandalizzato? Forse è Tony a non conoscerlo poi così bene. «Molto diplomatico» finisce per dire, come se pensasse che Steve lo dice solo per non farlo arrabbiare.

Steve non è molto bravo a non dire quello che pensa, è la motivazione per cui i suoi primi quindici anni di vita li ha passati in vari stati di pestaggio.

Scuote la testa quindi, bevendo un po' di coca cola «Non è essere diplomatico, ero solo un po' sorpreso... ma non c'è nulla di male, no?» perché lo pensa davvero, non c'è nulla di male in quello che fa Tony. Nessuno viene ferito, tutti si divertono... e soprattutto non sono affari suoi. «E poi anche Bucky è abbastanza popolare. Non c'è nulla di male, no?» aggiunge poi, perché magari portare un esempio può aiutare l'altro a capire che è serio.

Tony ride e poggia il mento sul palmo della mano, puntellandosi al tavolo con il gomito. «No, io non direi, anche se sono di parte.»

Immagina che abbia ragione e alza le spalle: «Non è che fai del male a qualcuno.» si sente di ripetere, perché ha come l'impressione che Tony creda che dovrebbe vergognarsi di questa sua caratteristica, che sia una cosa _sbagliata_ ed ingiusta e non... non gli sembra corretto.

«Onestamente mi sembra stupido giudicare le persone da queste cose...» dice, deciso e poi ci pensa un secondo e ride «ma probabilmente anche io sono un po' di parte.»

Non gli piace pensare a quante volte qualcuno l'ha giudicato solo perché Steve non ha mai... sì, insomma. La sua vita è sua e decide lui quando e come fare un passo simile.

«Finché sei dalla mia, non credo di dovermi lamentare» risponde Tony, ammiccando e tirandosi indietro nel veder arrivare le pizze.

Si ritrae a sua volta, ringraziando il cameriere con un cenno del capo e lasciando che questo posi il piatto.

Probabilmente è meglio cambiare argomento, perché ha come l'impressione che potrebbe diventare pesante da qui in poi.

«Quindi,» incomincia, sorridendo «raccontami qualcosa di Tony Stark che nessuno conosce» lo sfida, perché non può tenere sempre a freno la sua curiosità, e se davvero vuole diventare amico di Tony deve cominciare a conoscere un po' di più di quel poco che già sa.

Mentre aspetta inizia a tagliarsi la pizza, ma continua a guardare Tony che arriccia le labbra, prende le posate e le dondola mentre riflette.

«Mi piacciono le acciughe» dice alla fine «Ma anche la pizza al salamino non è male.»

Steve non può credere a quello che sta sentendo.

Lo guarda pensando per qualche secondo a come rispondere, ma non sa davvero cosa dire. «Davvero? Nessuno sa che ti piacciono le acciughe?» chiede alla fine, perché non può semplicemente crederci. E perché la sua era una domanda seria e Tony si è semplicemente limitato a prenderlo in giro.

L'altro sogghigna, tagliandosi una fetta di pizza. «Nessuno sa che le mangio praticamente con tutto»

Potrebbe arrabbiarsi, certo che potrebbe, ma allo stesso tempo non vuole rovinarsi la serata. Non vuole rovinare la pizza e il cinema e la sua piccola fantasia mentale quindi rotea gli occhi, ridacchiando «Va bene, te lo faccio passare» dice quindi, mangiando un po' di pizza.

«No, davvero» insiste però l'altro, guardandolo. Sta mangiando la pizza e parla a bocca piena. Steve non può fare a meno di fare una smorfia disgustata. «Una volta le ho provate col gelato alla vaniglia. Era praticamente l'unica cosa che avevo in casa.»

Non sa da cosa essere più disgustato: «Sul gelato alla vaniglia? Sul serio?» chiede, perché no, decisamente questo. Scuote la testa, guardandolo disperato «Ti prego dimmi che non le hai provate dentro l'acqua.»

«Che senso avrebbe?» risponde Tony, guardandolo come se fosse stupido «sono rimaste dentro l'acqua per tutta la loro vita.»

A questo punto non può trattenersi e scoppia a ridere. scuotendo la testa perché Tony Stark è l'uomo più ridicolo dell'universo. «Ti ho già detto che sei una persona strana, ma mi sento di ripeterlo» gli dice, sorridendo.

Tony gira la fetta di pizza che ha in mano come se fingesse una riverenza, reclinando il capo. «Il termine adatto è eccentrico ed è sinonimo di genio»

Mangia un po' della sua pizza e scuote la testa, perché non può credere a questa discussione e poi dice, scherzando «La frase adatta è sicuro di sé che è sinonimo di arrogante.»

Vuole essere solo una battuta, dopotutto molte delle loro conversazioni si basa su prese in giro a vicenda e commenti sarcastici, non ci vede nulla di male, ma questa volta sembra che abbia detto davvero qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto.

Tony storce il naso, lasciando cadere il pezzo di pizza che gli rimane e mettendo le mani sul tavolo, spingendosi all'indietro per squadrarlo da capo a piedi: «Non lo sono.»

È arrabbiato e Steve non sa perché. Lo guarda sorpreso, aprendo una volta la bocca e poi richiudendola, indeciso sul perché essere definito arrogante dovrebbe farlo arrabbiare così tanto, che cosa si è perso.

«Era una battuta» si affretta comunque a dire, perché non ha intenzione di rovinare tutto per una stupida battuta, «mi dispiace, non volevo offenderti.»

L'altro sembra credergli immediatamente scrollando le spalle e rilassandosi con un sospiro. Dovrebbe andare tutto bene, ma Steve non può fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa.

«Scusa, sì. Probabilmente è vero. A volte dimentico che tu sei... beh, tu» gli dice Tony, e Steve non ha la minima idea di cosa voglia dire, o di cosa stia succedendo. Mangia un pezzo di pizza, cercando di mettere a posto le sue idee e poi lo guarda, rinunciandoci.

«In che senso sono io?» non può fare a meno di chiedergli, perché non è certo una frase che viene normalmente utilizzata «E davvero non volevo offenderti, mi dispiace» ripete poi, perché vuole essere certo che l'altro lo sappia.

Tony sorride, la tensione di prima completamente dimenticata e si taglia un altro trancio di pizza. «Non so spiegartelo, sono pessimo quando devo spiegare» dice, meditando un secondo mentre morde la punta del triangolo. «Entra tutto nel pacchetto bravo ragazzo.» Sibila leggermente, incassando le spalle. «Non è un'offesa.»

Steve non l'avrebbe presa come un'offesa, almeno non crede. Non sa che voglia dire, continua a non capire, ma non è la prima volta che qualcuno gli dice che ci si aspettano alcune cose da lui perché è un _bravo ragazzo_. Bucky, prima di tutti, gli dice sempre che ci sono alcune cose che non sono per lui perché è troppo un _bravo ragazzo_. Ad essere onesti odia un po' questa frase.

Però ora come ora lo sta salvando in un certo senso.

Lo guarda un attimo con un'espressione incuriosita e alla fine cerca di fare un sorriso «Facciamo così allora, io crederò che tu non l'abbia intesa come un'offesa e tu farai lo stesso per me» gli dice semplicemente, mettendosi un altro pezzo di pizza in bocca. Non sa ancora cosa sia successo, ma se Tony è disposto a perdonarlo così facilmente non vuole certo lamentarsi. «Significa solo che dobbiamo imparare a conoscerci meglio così da evitare situazioni del genere» ragiona e gli pare un ottimo piano.

Tony lo guarda, sorpreso «Davvero?» chiede, come se questa idea fosse così assurda.

Non ha la minima idea di cosa stia succedendo, uno che non sa niente di loro potrebbe pensare che è Steve quello pieno di amici a destra e a manca.

«Certo» risponde comunque, sorridendo, cercando di non mostrare la sua confusione alla reazione di Tony.

«Mi sembra normale. E poi è colpa mia, sono io che ha detto la cosa sbagliata, quindi devo farmi perdonare» conclude, sorridendo di nuovo, ma Tony non sembra esattamente contento e Steve non sa cosa fare.

Lo guarda mentre l'altro chiude la mano libera a pugno, battendola leggermente sul tavolo. Incrocia il suo sguardo, osservandolo «No, figurati. E' un caso straordinario.»

Steve si chiede se prima o poi qualcosa di quello che sta dicendo Tony comincerà ad essere sensato.

«Un caso straordinario?» chiede quindi, e poi, giusto perché gli sembra che l'atmosfera sia peggiorata di molto: «E comunque vedi, ora per dire so qualcosa in più di te. E' normale a volte dire la cosa sbagliata, l'importante è imparare.»

Devono imparare a conoscersi, all'inizio questa stranezza è solo normale, probabilmente (non che possa esserne certo, ovviamente).

Tony sogghigna e scuote il capo, mangiando in silenzio per un po'. Steve si chiede cosa sta pensando, ma non può fare nulla se non mangiare a sua volta, osservandolo curiosamente.

Passano qualche minuti prima che l'altro si blocchi nel prendere un altro trancio, respirando meditabondo. «Sono un professionista a dire le cose sbagliate, quindi offendermi...» si ferma e scrolla le spalle «sarebbe dannatamente ipocrita. A parte il fatto che a volte mi offendo sul serio, ma dipende da chi ci prova»

Non gli sembra un discorso giusto, se c'è qualcosa che lo offende dovrebbe offendersi, almeno è quello che pensa lui, ma non gli sembra il caso di cominciare già a spingere i suoi pensieri su Tony (Bucky lo ha informato più volte che tende a farlo fin troppo).

Lo guarda per qualche secondo e poi annuisce quindi «Capisco, più o meno...» mormora prima di ricominciare a mangiare.

Si ferma dopo poco, alzando le spalle «Comunque vediamola così, ho imparato qualcosa di nuovo su Tony Stark che non sia il suo amore per le acciughe. Direi che non è stata una completa sconfitta» aggiunge sorridendo, cercando di sdrammatizzare.

Tony beve un sorso dal proprio bicchiere e fa un verso indistinto col naso. «Vorrei sapere qualcosa in cambio, allora. Credi di potermi dire uno dei tuoi segreti, Steve?» gli chiede alla fine, guardandolo fisso.

Non si aspettava questa domanda, ma effettivamente è solo giusto.

«Beh, non ho poi così tanti segreti. Non sono nemmeno certo che sia un segreto: nel tempo libero mi piace disegnare. E' un hobby e non sono nemmeno tanto bravo, ma...» non sa perché abbia scelto proprio questo, lo sanno solo Bucky e sua madre (e il suo professore d'arte, ma non pensa che conti).

Tony però sembra interessato e si raddrizza sulla sedia, posando il bicchiere: «Tipo cosa?» chiede e Steve deve trattenersi dall'arrossire.

È ancora strano parlare di quello che disegna. È un'abitudine che ha preso prima, quando a volte era così malato che non poteva uscire di casa per giorni e si metteva a disegnare per passare il tempo. Non è abituato a parlarne ad alta voce, è sempre stata una cosa solo _sua._

Alza le spalle comunque, sforzandosi di parlare «Un po' di tutto. Beh, sono più bravo con le persone che con gli sfondi. Mi piacerebbe prendere delle lezioni, ma costano troppo.» e dovrebbe davvero smettere di parlare.

A Tony non importano i suoi problemi monetari, lo sa, e si trattiene dal respirare e sbattere la fronte contro il tavolo.

Tony corruccia lo sguardo, mangiando un altro boccone. «Costi proibitivi?» chiede, come se non volesse pressarlo a parlare, come se gli stesse lasciando spazio di cambiare argomento.

Steve dovrebbe. Quindi non lo fa.

Esita un secondo prima di scuotere la testa e sorridere leggermente «Non sono così alti, probabilmente se lo dicessi a mia madre farebbe in modo di farmi partecipare, ma non voglio crearle altri problemi.»

C'è la lavatrice da riparare e sua madre ha già fatto due volte gli straordinari questa settimana, non può permetterle di fare ancora di più.

Tony si bagna le labbra con la lingua, studiandolo un momento e poi guardandosi attorno. Sembra nervoso e Steve non può davvero biasimarlo.

«Potresti trovare il modo di guadagnare qualcosa per pagarle da solo?» suggerisce e Steve alza le spalle.

«La mattina consegno giornali prima di venire a scuola, così lo uso anche per tenermi in forma. Mamma non vuole che faccia di più però con la scuola» spiega e sa già cosa dirà l'altro, e non sa perché gli stia dicendo tutto. Probabilmente chiede solo per essere cortese.

Tony prende in mano un grissino e inizia a spezzarlo distrattamente e Steve si rende conto che l'altro è probabilmente nervoso, forse non è molto a suo agio con questo discorso.

Chi lo sarebbe, dopotutto?

«Non guadagnerai molto, però. Credo» alza le mani, guardandolo un po' preoccupato «non è un'offesa, solo... Non credo sia molto, no?»

Steve sorride un po' stancamente e scuote la testa «Non è un'offesa. Non guadagnò molto, è vero» ammette, alzando di nuovo le spalle un po' in imbarazzo «però aiuta. In realtà ho cominciato per aiutare il vecchio corriere e sono rimasto lì. Non è certo un lavoro che fa guadagnare miliardi, ma per le cose normali è abbastanza.»

Sua madre non gli avrebbe permesso di lavorare di più, lo sa, gliel'ha detto chiaro e tondo. È riuscito a convincerla a farlo lavorare la mattina solo con la scusa che comunque sarebbe andato a correre e, allo stesso tempo, c'è voluto un po' di tempo.

Non sono ricchi, tutto il contrario, ma sua madre è una di quelle persone che pensando che l'educazione sia più importante di qualsiasi cosa e si arrabbia quando Steve gli dice che, magari, potrebbe non andare al college e cominciare subito a lavorare.

In ogni caso immagina che sia un discorso troppo pesante per un'uscita tra amici ( _o_ un primo un appuntamento, ma tanto non è un primo appuntamento, lo sa) quindi si affretta a cambiare discorso.

Continuano a parlare di cose più stupide dopo, della scuola, dei loro professori, e di come no, la Professoressa Hill non sia un agente di un qualche servizio segreto, _è assurdo, Tony, non m'importa se una volta l'hai sentita parlare in codice_.

È divertente e quando finiscono la cena e si dirigono al cinema Steve ancora non ha capito se è un appuntamento o un'uscita tra amici.

È frustrante e vorrebbe girarsi, prendere Tony per le spalle e scuoterlo fino a che non riceve la sua dannata risposta.

Non dovrebbe aspettarsi nulla, lo sa, più facile quando poi va a finire male, ma non può farci nulla.

Al cinema dividono un pop-corn grande (Tony dice che è per comodità) e continuano a bisbigliare commenti durante tutto il film ed è una delle serate più divertenti che Steve ha passato da un po' di tempo a questa parte quindi gli va bene, anche se non fosse un appuntamento gli andrebbe bene.

Poi Tony gli dice che lo accompagna fino alla stazione, nonostante Steve sappia che non debba andare da quella parte e per quanto Steve provi ad insistere Tony alza le spalle e dice che camminare gli fa bene (Steve vuole urlare a qualcuno, chiunque, se questo è o non è un appuntamento, perché lo sta facendo uscire pazzo).

Arrivano alla stazione della metropolitana poi e si salutano, ed è un po' strano ed imbarazzante fino al punto in cui Tony si sporge in avanti per abbracciarlo e Steve si sporge in avanti per dargli una pacca sulla spalla e per dieci terrificanti secondi Steve pensa che l'altro stia per baciarlo.

Lo vuole, lo vuole con tutto se stesso e pensa di farlo lui, di spingersi in avanti e baciarlo e potrebbe... è così vicino potrebbe... ma poi Tony si spinge indietro e il momento è passato.

Tony lo saluta e si allontana velocemente e Steve... Steve non sa che pensare.

È quasi certo che Tony stesse per baciarlo, lo può sentire sulla sua pelle, ha ancora il fiato di Tony vicino alla guancia, ma il fatto che abbia esitato è preoccupante. Tony non è uno che esita, per nulla, e Steve non trova una singola ragione per cui dovrebbe cominciare ora.

Ci pensa per tutta la sera, rigirandosi tra le lenzuola e non capisce, non capisce che sta succedendo, ma è intenzionato a chiedere a Tony il giorno dopo.

Solo per scoprire che, o improvvisamente hanno degli orari scolastici completamente diversi, o Tony lo sta ignorando.

 _Oh_.

 

 

Non è che lo stia facendo apposta, ma dopo quattro giorni, Tony sta ancora evitando Steve.

Non è voluto, sul serio, Tony vorrebbe vedere Steve così tanto che potrebbe aver iniziato la fase dei cuoricini e dei nomi ovunque. Ha addirittura deciso che cosa potrebbero indossare insieme per Halloween, il che è stupido, perché Tony Stark non si traveste mai insieme a qualcun altro, gli altri si travestono con lui. Non ha bisogno di spalle o di compagni di squadra, non è quel genere di persona.

Solo che per Steve potrebbe provare, ecco. Ripetutamente, anche.

Sta di fatto che è appena uscito da Chimica e i corridoi sono pieni di studenti che sciamano verso i propri armadietti, in un brusio che non gli permette di individuare eventuali Steve in avvicinamento e questo è problematico, molto problematico. Si dirige verso il proprio armadietto e lo apre, riponendo i tre libri che si è trascinato dietro inutilmente e ricorda con un'imprecazione che deve ancora restituire il libro di Inglese a Pepper. Il suo è andato perduto in una felice notte di Dicembre. A suo favore, era davvero freddo in camera.

«Tony!» si sente chiamare d'improvviso e no, _no no no_. «Finalmente!»

Si ritrae dall'armadietto troppo velocemente, sbattendo contro lo sportello, e si volta verso Steve. Era sicuro di poter continuare ancora un po', dannazione! «Hey» saluta, posandosi una mano sulla parte colpita. «Steve. Steve Steve Steve» annuisce. «Ciao Steve.» Re dei Patetici, al vostro servizio.

Steve lo raggiunge e Tony è abbastanza sicuro che sia preoccupato, se quella fronte corrucciata ne è un'indicazione. «Sì, sono Steve. Tutto bene? Non volevo farti venire un colpo.»

 _Anche se me l'hai fatto venire_ , riflette Tony. Getta uno sguardo all'interno del proprio armadietto e lo chiude con tutta la nonchalance che trova, sorridendo a Steve. «Nessun problema. È solo che non credevo...» _di farmi scoprire così presto_. «Bella giornata, eh?»

Steve si appoggia con le spalle all'armadietto accanto, guardandolo. Tony deve premersi una mano sullo stomaco, perché il ciuffo di Steve è leggermente fuori posto, senza contare quell'espressione illegale di—Tony non ha la più pallida idea di che sia quell'espressione, ma al suo cervello piace. Al suo stomaco piace. Anche _a Junior_ piace.  

«Non credevi cosa?» chiede Steve, piegando la testa e la bocca di Tony fa qualcosa che assomiglia tanto ad un rantolo, ma la calca di gente è utile, per una volta, quindi dubita che Steve l'abbia sentito. La voce di Pepper gli ricorda che Steve sta parlando. Grazie Pepper.

« E sì, bella giornata.» Sta dicendo Steve. «Più bella ora che sono finite le lezioni.» Stanno parlando del tempo. Brutto segno. Non conta che sia stato lui a cominciare, Steve ha risposto.

Tony corruccia lo sguardo e si schiarisce la gola, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Non credevo di vederti qui. Il tuo armadietto non è molto più in là?» Undici armadietti più in là, per la precisione. Tony sa numero e combinazione, ma non è una cosa successa per colpa sua. Certe volte delle cose gli restano nella mente, che siano utili o meno.

Steve annuisce, alzando le spalle «Ho pensato di venire a vedere che stavi facendo. Non ci siamo visti per nulla negli ultimi giorni» dice, _sorridendogli_.

Tony si sente di colpo un verme verminoso che vermina tra i vermi.

Apre la bocca e la richiude, riaprendo l'armadietto. Quando l'ha chiuso? «Sì, beh. Normale, no? Niente di...» sbuffa, cercando di essere casuale, «assillante o esagerato, no?»

Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia: «Non so di che stai parlando» dice, pieno di onestà che traspare da tutti i pori. Poi si blocca un secondo. «Oh. A meno che... È esagerato per te?» chiede, e Tony si sente un cretino perché è quasi sicuro di aver appena ferito Steve. O fatto una cazzata. O entrambe le cose.

Rialza la testa dall'armadietto, cercando di capire se è già troppo tardi. «No, io volevo chiamarti prima, ma» scrolla le spalle «non so bene come vadano le cose in questi casi. Sono uno da» _una botta e via_ «una notte e basta. Insomma, non ho mai avuto problemi di tempo tra una cosa e l'altra, ma Pepper mi ha detto di non essere assillante quindi pensavo, sai. Di darti spazio.» E di non fare la figura dell'idiota fin dall'inizio, ma questo Steve non deve per forza saperlo.

Però Steve rimane lì fermo a guardarlo, in silenzio, e Tony si sente scomodo. Non fosse che Steve gli sta praticamente sbarrando la strada – per niente vero, ma dettagli – si sarebbe già dileguato.

E poi Steve scoppia a ridere.

Scuotendo la testa.

Tony vorrebbe essere indignato, ma sa che se lo merita. Non ci ha mai sperato sul serio, non si è fatto mai abbastanza illusioni, solo una decina o qualche centinaio, nulla di che. Niente di estremamente stucchevole o da ragazza. Più o meno. Non ha idea in che cosa consistano le fantasie delle ragazze, dopotutto.

«Scusa, scusa» dice Steve tra una risata e l'altra, cercando di riprendersi. «È solo che non mi sarei aspettato una risposta simile. Potevi chiamarmi anche prima, non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto. Avrei risparmiato l'agguato all'armadietto.»

Tony sente qualcosa arrotolarsi e srotolarsi dalla sua pancia fino ai piedi. Sorride leggermente, spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra. «Quindi era un agguato.»

«Un po'?» si sente rispondere. Steve è imbarazzato. E un po' rosso. E molto, molto adorabile, mio _dio_. «Avevo come l'impressione che mi stessi un po' evitando.» E sveglio. La lista di pregi si allunga ogni secondo che passano assieme.

Distoglie lo sguardo, deglutendo: «Beh. Sì. Non proprio.» _Decisamente sì_ , gli ricorda Rhodey e il fatto che persino Rhodey sia nella sua testa è chiaro segno di malattia mentale in fase galoppante. Ritorna a guardare Steve, cerca le parole giuste da dire, qualcosa che non suoni stupido, o che possa essere frainteso. _Volevo starti distante_ non è di sicuro adatto. «Volevo darti spazio!» suona bene. Tony è sicuro che non sia ambiguo. Di solito è chi vuole mollare a chiedere spazio, no? Tony invece non l'ha chiesto, l'ha dato.

Il fatto che abbia eseguito una cretinata in piena regola comincia a diventare sempre più palese.

Dannati ormoni.

Steve è ancora lì, posato all'armadietto e con quell'espressione che riesce a deconcentrare Tony alla velocità della luce. « _Ora_ lo so» gli risponde, alzando le spalle. Belle spalle. Bella maglia. La faccia di Leonard Nimoy è riconoscibile anche in siluette. Tony deve trattenersi dal dire un'altra delle sue cavolate, però dovranno parlare di questo. Non sarebbe male riguardare Star Trek dalla serie originale in poi. Non ha mai trovato nessuno abbastanza malato da unirsi a lui e alla sua collezione di cassette. «Prima pensavo che magari avevo fatto qualcosa che ti aveva infastidito» continua Steve. «Non è che sia un esperto.»

Tony è decisamente un idiota: Steve non deve mai sapere perché Tony l'ha evitato. Non la versione integrale. Certe cose stanno bene dove stanno. Chiuse in un baratro interminabile, in un buco nero in continua espansione. Ora non resta che far capire che no, Steve non è fastidioso. Lungi dall'esserlo. Non per Tony.

Mette un po' di cose nella propria borsa e richiude l'armadietto. «Allora ti va di passare qualche minuto insieme ora? Non ho nessun corso oggi» mente, mandando un pensiero distratto a quei poveri montati del club dei cervelloni. Reed ha abbastanza ego da compensare abbondantemente per lui, comunque.

Steve sorride, annuendo: «Certo, mi farebbe piacere. Hai qualcosa di particolare in mente?»

 _Tu, io, un letto_ risponde una parte di lui che non ha nulla a che fare con Pepper o con Rhodey. Quella parte è in basso, se qualcuno non l'avesse capito.

«Ho fame. Centro commerciale? Hanno appena aperto un nuovo bar. L'ho letto stamattina su un volantino.» O meglio, Rhodey ha preso il volantino da un tizio davanti al cancello della scuola e a Tony è rimasto in mente, come le misure di Steve: cose del tutto casuali, insomma.

L'altro annuisce, staccandosi dall'armadietto. Non cessa di essere fin troppo appetibile. La maglia è attillata al punto giusto e Tony sa che, con un po' di forza di volontà, potrebbe fargli stiracchiare le braccia e cogliere quel tanto che gli serve per tenere a bada la fame. «Mi sembra perfetto. Anche io ho un certo languorino. Andiamo?» chiede, sorridendo.

Tony non lo vuole dire, non ora, ma il fatto che Steve se ne esca con certe parole – come, appunto, _languorino_ – è un'altra di quelle cose che ha iniziato ad adorare senza sosta. Ricambia il sorriso con uno più luminoso. «Grandioso. Con cosa andiamo? La mia o la tua auto?» Non l'ha vista quella mattina, nonostante sia arrivato con un ritardo allucinante. Parte del piano per riuscire a schivare Steve. Piano inutile, per di più.

«Oggi la macchina l'ha mamma, prendiamo la tua» gli risponde Steve, sorridendo e cominciando a camminare. Tony lo segue a ruota, schivando l'occhiata che Xavier gli sta lanciando a pochi passi di distanza. «E poi è decisamente più bella la tua.»

Tony si riconcentra su Steve, affiancandoglisi. Sbuffa col naso, sistemandosi meglio la sacca. «È carina, ma non hai mai visto l'altra. L' altra è tutta un'altra storia. Credo che finirò per venderla. È una specie di jeep ultralusso più alta di me.» Perché ne sta parlando? Odia parlarne. Abbassa gli occhi al pavimento, stringendo la presa attorno alla tracolla. «Non sarà  mai veramente mia, credo.»

Steve sembra essersene accorto, perché si è girato a guardarlo cono quell'espressione che sta a metà tra la confusione e il disappunto. «Sembra che ti piaccia molto» dice, piegando la testa. «In che senso non sarà  mai veramente tua?»

 _Oh beh_. Tony scrolla le spalle e respira a fondo, rialzando il capo. «Era di mio padre» spiega, spingendo la maniglia della porta che dà sul parcheggio e tenendogliela aperta.

«Oh... Mi dispiace» dice Steve, mordendosi un labbro e seguendolo. «Beh, se sta a te deciderne cosa vuoi farne. Puoi venderla se vuoi o tenerla. Come ti fa sentire meglio.»

Tony vorrebbe dirgli che non c'è problema, che non è una cosa che gli pesa più di tanto, ma sarebbe una balla colossale e lui non ha voglia di mentirgli. Rallenta il passo, tirando fuori le chiavi dell'auto. Rhodey si lamenterà con lui più tardi, quando scoprirà che ha bigiato il club di scienze e l'ha mollato senza passaggio. «Non lo so. Non riesco a decidermi. Forse dovrei buttare via tutto.» O darlo in beneficienza. A sua madre sarebbe piaciuta l'idea.

Il silenzio cala tra loro e Tony si volta, cercando di capire che ha combinato stavolta. Steve allunga una mano e per un attimo lui ha l'istinto di schivarlo, ma quello seguente si rilassa, lasciando che gli stringa il braccio. «Non devi decidere ora, prenditi tutto il tempo di cui hai bisogno.»

La mano di Steve è calda, confortevole, onesta come quegli occhi assurdamente blu. Tony respira a fondo e annuisce, rivolgendogli un mezzo sorriso. «Almeno non sono famoso. Immagina la pressione altrimenti.» Tony ne ha già abbastanza così come l'ha vissuta, tra parenti improvvisamente interessati a lui e colleghi dei suoi genitori venuti ad offrirgli tutto il loro appoggio. Per cosa, poi? Non è che potessero fare chissà cosa per un adolescente. Tony è fortunato che i suoi abbiano lasciato sul testamento che, se mai fosse successo loro qualcosa (e quel qualcosa era accaduto), lui avrebbe potuto richiedere l'emancipazione. Magari ora Tony vive da solo, anche se con un leggero aiuto da parte di Obie, ma è abbastanza sicuro che, dal college in poi, potrà vivere senza il fiato dell'amico di suo padre sempre sul collo. Obie è un tipo okay, ma non piace a Pepper e a Rhodey, e questa è una cosa che Tony non riesce a sopportare.

«Paparazzi che ti seguono ovunque facendo interi articoli su di te e sulla tua tragica storia. Immagino ci sarebbero state anche molte più persone interessate a te. L'attrazione della fama e tutto» concede Steve con un sorriso. Vorrebbe rispondere che la cosa non gl'importa più di tanto ma: a) sa che essere famosi a scuola è diverso dall'esserlo davvero; b) sarebbe un po' una balla.

Sogghigna immaginando la sua vita come Tony Stark, eccentrico riccone che abita chissà in che maniero, o in un attico enorme in centro città. Li guida alla propria auto, una Audi che ha visto tempi migliori – privi di muretti – ma che resta comunque una bella macchina. «Credo tu abbia ragione.» Apre la portiera dell'autista e si appoggia con un braccio sul tetto. Vorrebbe aggiungere che, in un modo o nell'altro, spera che si sarebbero comunque trovati, lui, Pepper, Rhodey, Steve e — perché no? — anche Barnes. Ha la forte impressione che Barnes lo detesti, ma comprende anche il perché: ci vuole un Casanova per riconoscerne un altro.

«Devi accontentarti di me invece» dice Steve, stringendogli un'altra volta il braccio prima di passare all'altro lato dell'auto.

Tony non ha neanche il tempo di lamentarsi per la distanza che Steve sta già aprendo la porta del passeggero. Si affretta a gettare la borsa sui sedili posteriori e si mette alla guida, mettendo in moto con un sorriso sulle labbra. «Sai, non sei esattamente una cosa di cui accontentarsi, sei più come quest'auto.» Ammicca. «Adatto alla mia grandiosità.»

L'attenzione di Steve è tutta su di lui e Tony raddrizza la schiena, guardandolo salire e mettersi la borsa tra le gambe. La portiera si chiude e, per un attimo, Tony realizza che è la prima volta che si trova solo con lui. «Vedi? C'era un motivo per cui mi piaceva quest'auto» scherza Steve. Tony apre la bocca per rispondere, ma si trova le labbra dell'altro sulle proprie e il cervello gli si spegne di botto.

Bum, tabula rasa.

Quando Steve si ritrae, ha un rossore che gli sale dal collo fino alle guance. Tony non crede di essere messo tanto meglio. Sbatte gli occhi, fa per parlare, dire "volevo farlo prima io" o qualcosa di simile. Perché voleva, è proprio quello che ha tentato di fare alla fine del loro appuntamento, è il motivo per cui ha evitato Steve per tutto questo tempo. Solo che come fa a dirlo? Suonerebbe idiota. Molto più idiota dei suoi standard, quantomeno. Richiude la bocca e annuisce, spegnendo il motore dell'auto, mani al votante. «Uh.» Tony Stark, senza parole. Se Rhodey lo venisse a sapere, riderebbe _di gusto_.

Deglutisce e nel farlo nota che Steve si sta guardando le mani. «Io... Uhm. Scusa. Non so cosa... Mi dispiace.»

«No» si affretta a rispondere. Perché dovrebbe essere dispiaciuto? Non vuole che sia dispiaciuto, è abbastanza sicuro che nessuno dei due sia dispiaciuto di quanto è appena successo. Lui non lo è di sicuro.  «È che...» Ci sono tanti modi in cui Tony potrebbe mandare tutto a quel paese, in un momento simile. Deve decidere cosa dire, trovare quello che vuole e dirlo, perché forse, forse Steve _ci sta._ Ed è strano, non crede di avere più molto dubbi ora. Tony sa cosa vuole: «Ti va di essere il mio ragazzo?» chiede in un solo respiro.

Vuole un sì, vuole così tanto un sì che potrebbe urlare se Steve non la pianta di guardarlo in quel modo e non risponde. Perché quella faccia sorpresa? Era un appuntamento quello che hanno avuto, no? L'ha detto. L'ha spiegato, all'incirca. Ha anche tentato di baciarlo alla fine, ma per tutta la serata ha avuto l'impressione che Steve non fosse lì in quel modo. Ora però l'ha baciato, no? Quindi vuole essere il suo ragazzo, vero? Non è che magari vorrebbe solo essere suo amico, no? Non si baciano gli amici.

Poi Steve comincia ad annuire e tutto il corpo di Tony si rilassa contro il sedile. «Sì. Cioè sì. Se il... Sai, bacio di prima non l'avesse reso ovvio. Sì.»

Non era abbastanza ovvio, vorrebbe dire Tony, ma non deve mandare tutto all'aria. Non deve. Sta per avere quello che vuole e deve mordersi il labbro per non strepitare di gioia: «Okay» sorride, studiando il volto dell'altro.

«Okay» ripete Steve, sorridendo a sua volta, ancora un po' rosso. «Beh è andata anche meglio di quanto speravo.»

Tony vorrebbe chiedergli come avrebbe potuto andare altrimenti, ma incassa le spalle e cerca ancora di trattenersi, ma poi scoppia a ridere, scuotendo il capo. «Io non me l'aspettavo da te.» E davvero, aveva immaginato di dover andare a qualche altro appuntamento, qualcosa di meno normale e più galante, insistere su certe cose, iniziare con camminare mano nella mano, cose così. Invece è bastato un appuntamento e un passaggio in macchina – non ancora iniziato – per arrivare a _questo_.

«In mia difesa fino a meno di un'ora fa pensavo fossi arrabbiato con me e poi hai detto quella cosa e...» Alza le spalle, e Tony vorrebbe chiedere "e cosa", ma lo vede arrossire di nuovo e deve tapparsi la bocca con una mano, ancora scosso dalle risa.«In più volevo rendere chiaro che non mi serve spazio.»

Ha caldo. Sta arrossendo pure lui? Non gl'importa. Steve ha appena accettato di essere il suo ragazzo. Steve, la stessa persona che è convinta che Tony si sia dimenticato di lui, di prima, di quando era Steve Tappetto Rogers, Ariete della Giustizia e Broncio del Disappunto. Forse dovrebbe dirglielo, spiegargli che non gli ha chiesto di mettersi insieme perché ora è cambiato. Okay, ad essere sinceri, il nuovo fisico non guasta, Tony non è ipocrita. È un adolescente, ma non _così_ ipocrita. È solo un addendum niente male che pare avergli dato la possibilità di tirare fuori le palle e fare la prima mossa.

E pensare che ha anche pensato di dargli spazio. Come se ne fosse in grado. «Quello era chiaro. Posso baciarti di nuovo?»

«Sì, decisamente sì» si sente rispondere. Tony non se lo fa ripetere due volte.

Si allunga e gli posa una mano sulla gamba, guarda Steve negli occhi, chiudendoli l'attimo prima di baciarlo. Le labbra di Steve sono morbide contro le sue e stavolta Tony decide che non è un bacetto: reclina il capo e sente Steve venirgli incontro, portargli una mano alla nuca, spostandolo quel poco perché l'angolazione diventi perfetta. Tony stringe le dita sul tessuto dei jeans e si sente la testa vuota, accaldata, concentrata su quanto stanno facendo. Vorrebbe continuare, spingersi un po' più in là, vedere fino a quanto può spingere e, sì, forse sono gli ormoni a parlare, ma non gl'importa, perché potrebbe aver sognato questo momento. Ripetutamente.

Solo che viverlo sul serio è cento volte meglio.

Steve si tira indietro e Tony vuole fermarlo, ma il suo cervello in effetti sta reclamando aria.

«Non che questo non sia bello o divertente, perché lo è, molto. Siamo nel parcheggio della scuola, forse dovremmo andare a mangiare come avevamo programmato.» La voce di Steve è un po' tremula. Tony apre gli occhi, storcendo il naso. È abbastanza sicuro di poter riprendere, ma non vorrebbe che l'altro gli cadesse svenuto tra le braccia. (A sua discolpa, è successo in precedenza, solo che non c'entrava nessun bacio, Steve era ancora gracilino e un giorno gli era piombato addosso privo di sensi ancor prima di sedersi sul banco. Tony si chiede come diamine Steve possa pensare che si sia dimenticato di lui.)

Storce il naso, stringendo la presa sulla gamba di Steve. «Vetri oscurati, torna qui.»

«Questa macchina ha i vetri oscurati?»

«No, senti. Cioè, sì, ma chi ti ha insegnato a baciare? Perché ho veramente l'impressione che qualsiasi piano avessimo concordato sia piuttosto patetico a confronto di questa cosa. Così tanto patetico.» Il suo cervello sta andando al doppio della velocità normale. Si tappa la bocca, ma, a sua discolpa, Steve non gli è mai sembrato un tipo che avesse fatto _certe cose_. Anzi, tutto il contrario.

«Tu hai decisamente più esperienza e sei decisamente più bravo, ma non importa, imparo velocemente.» Ah, allora l'impressione di Tony era esatta. Steve piega la testa e Tony ha di nuovo quel problema col suo ciuffo. È da pazzi. «Dovremmo andare a mangiare comunque, hai detto che avevi fame. E poi, visto che ha i vetri oscurati potremmo continuare un po' nel parcheggio del centro commerciale. Se vuoi.»

Vuole.

Lo bacia un'ultima volta, tanto perché ora è libero di farlo.

 

 

Se Steve potesse scegliere ora come ora sarebbe di sicuro da qualche parte lontano da questi fogli, preferibilmente con Tony.

Non sa perché si è ridotto all'ultimo per fare questo progetto, ma sa che se vuole sperare di finirlo (e deve, ne va la sua media) non può certo concedersi un'uscita serale con Tony, soprattutto perché sa perfettamente che finirebbero a buttare via la serata e Steve si dimenticherebbe molto presto del suo progetto, Tony ha questo effetto su di lui.

Non può ancora credere che stiano insieme da quasi... tre anni? È al primo anno di college e sebbene a volte abbia voglia di strappare il collo a Tony per quanto sia stupido, lo ama come non pensa potrà mai amare nessun altro (e forse è un po' un'esagerazione, o almeno così dice sempre Bucky, ma Steve è assolutamente certo).

Sarebbe stato bello abitare assieme, certo, ma forse è un bene che hanno preso due appartamenti separati dopo il liceo, e poi a Steve piace Clint, il suo coinquilino.

Non sa come sia finito a pensare di nuovo a Tony, ma non è esattamente una sorpresa, di rado riesce a pensare ad altro. Oh, è molto migliorato da quei primi periodi al liceo, ora riesce a pensare a Tony _e_ a quello che deve fare. Progressi!

Si stiracchia un attimo, cercando di ricordare come aveva pensato di disegnare la donna nel suo dipinto, e quasi non cade in avanti quando sente un rumore provenire dalla porta.

Aggrotta le sopracciglia e guarda verso l'ingresso, cercando di capire chi potrebbe essere. Clint ha le chiavi, ma ha comunque detto che sarebbe stato fuori fino a tardi, quindi è molto improbabile che sia lui.

Si alza, avvicinandosi alla porta e chiedendo, ad alta voce: «Chi è?»

Non dà alla persona dall'altro lato il tempo di rispondere però, guardando dallo spioncino per capire di chi si tratta. Magari sono le loro vicine che hanno finito per l'ennesima volta lo zucchero. Quando vede chi è dall'altro lato sgrana gli occhi, sorpreso, e si affretta ad aprire la porta.

«Tony? Che ci fai qui?» chiede, guardandolo sorpreso. Si sono sentiti quel pomeriggio e Steve ricorda perfettamente di avergli detto che aveva un progetto da finire e sarebbe stato occupato per quella sera. Quindi cosa ci fa lì? È felice di vederlo, ovviamente, ma è anche molto confuso.

«C'è un problema» annuncia Tony, sgattaiolando dentro l'appartamento e passandogli sotto il braccio «Un grosso grosso problema.»

Non sa di cosa sta parlando, ma la sua mente viene immediatamente inondata da tutto quello che potrebbe essere considerato un _grosso problema_. Tony sembra stare bene a prima vista e non pensa che abbia fatto un qualche controllo nell'ultimo periodo, anche perché spera che gliel'avrebbe detto, quindi si sente abbastanza sicuro di potere escludere questo, ma...

Potrebbe essere qualsiasi altra cosa, ci sono fin troppe possibilità tra cui scegliere e Steve si ritrova immediatamente nel panico, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui.

«Che succede? Qualcuno si è sentito male?» chiede, velocemente, guardandolo ad occhi spalancati, anche se non sa se vuole davvero sapere la risposta. E se è Pepper?

Tony però si blocca alle sue parole, voltandosi a guardarlo confuso «Cosa? No, stanno tutti bene. Di chi stiamo parlando?» chiede, come se non capisse e Steve è indeciso se lasciarsi cadere a terra per il sollievo o strozzarlo. Con amore, ma comunque strozzarlo.

«Non lo so!» si difende, accusandolo con lo sguardo «Sei tu che hai detto che abbiamo un problema grosso, pensavo... Se stanno tutti bene che problema c'è?» Chiede alla fine, perché ora che ha la sicurezza che nessuno sta male si sente molto più tranquillo e molto meno teso e la sua mente si rifiuta di creare altre catastrofi.

Tony non sembra rilassato però, tutto il contrario, e Steve non sa cosa stia succedendo, ma se potesse lo farebbe andare via in un attimo. Non gli piace vedere Tony così, teso e vibrante per il nervosismo. Si chiede quanti caffè abbia preso prima di venire qui ed ha paura di ricevere una risposta, quindi non chiede.

Alla fine Tony comincia a parlare, senza guardarlo negli occhi (non è mai un buon segno): «Stavo pensando.»

Steve tenta un sorriso, sbuffando leggermente «Posso vedere perché questo possa essere un problema grosso, ma dovrai essere un po' più chiaro.» normalmente una frase del genere servirebbe a strappare un sorrisetto a Tony anche in alcuni momenti neri della loro relazione, e infatti anche questa volta Tony sbuffa con il naso, sogghignando.

Si passa poi una mano tra i capelli, poi, evidentemente ancora teso. «Tremendo, non puoi immaginare» mormora, rispondendo allo scherzo e Steve si rilassa ancora un poco, ridacchiando.

Probabilmente non è così tremendo come Tony gli sta facendo pensare, dopotutto se c'è qualcuno che sa quanto è prono Tony ad esagerare in certe situazioni è il suo fidanzato da tre anni. Lo guarda mentre fa un respiro profondo e butta fuori l'aria in piccoli sbuffi. «Quindi... Ecco. È» si blocca, arriccia leggermente le labbra come fa quando sta cercando di essere il più vago possibile «un po' che stiamo insieme.»

Steve non sa di cosa stia parlando, ma è quasi certo che una frase che inizia così non può portare a nulla di buono. Forse non ha visto tutti i film che Tony ha visto, ma non è completamente senza speranza. «Sì, lo so» risponde quindi, guardandolo, e poi, più cautamente «E questo è un problema?»

Non solo un problema, Tony l'ha definito un _grosso_ problema.

«No?» risponde l'altro, ma non sembra convinto, infatti sembra molto meno convinto di quanto dovrebbe. Lo vede mentre fa una smorfia, ponderando le sue prossime parole «sì? Non lo so.» dice e Steve deve trattenersi dall'urlare, o da strangolarlo davvero.

Che vuol dire che non lo sa? Lo sta... lo sta _lasciando_? Non è che Steve non abbia mai temuto che Tony lo lasciasse, tutto il contrario. Un sacco di persone dicono che sono una coppia un po' strana, gli opposti, e a volte non vuole pensarci per paura di quello che potrebbe pensare.

E se Tony è davvero lì per lasciarlo? No, non può pensarci, non davvero.

Si limita ad incrociare le braccia quindi, come se potessero proteggerlo da quello che sta per succedere e lo guarda confuso e teso.

«Non sono certo di capire cosa vuoi dire. Che vuol dire che non sai se è un problema?» chiede, cercando di mantenere la sua voce il più pacata possibile, sebbene si senta un fascio di nervi pronti ad esplodere.

Se lo sta davvero lasciando non c'è nulla che Steve possa fare per fargli cambiare idea, nulla che possa dire per fermarlo, Dio solo sa quando è cocciuto Tony (non più di lui, è vero, ma parecchio) e al solo pensiero si sente quasi cadere a terra.

E poi Tony comincia a parlare.

«Il punto è che credo di essere» si interrompe un attimo, scuote il capo confuso e Steve si immagina tutti i modi in cui potrebbe finire quella frase ( _stanco, stufo, annoiato, pieno fino ai capelli di te_ ) e poi Tony continua «innamorato. Fregato. Totalmente preso da qualcuno e non è per niente strano. Anzi è... Mi sento bene» corruccia lo sguardo, una mano allo stomaco. «È una novità.»

Steve apre la bocca, la richiude e _Oh_. Stanno insieme da tre anni, Steve sa che Tony lo ama, come sa come prende il caffè e quanto ne può prendere prima di impazzire, come sa che Tony odia svegliarsi presto e se Steve cerca di alzarsi per andare a lezione serra la presa intorno a lui e affonda il viso nel collo di Steve, perché sa che rende alzarsi molto più difficile.

Però è la prima volta che Tony lo _dice_.

Si avvicina leggermente, continuando a guardarlo perché non può farne a meno, perché incredibilmente Tony gli sembra ancora più bello di prima «Okay, da quanto ho capito il problema è che sei innamorato di qualcuno» dice, piano, «e a costo di sembrare arrogante direi che questo qualcuno sono io. E che questo ti fa stare bene» _lo fa stare bene_ , Steve potrebbe urlare per la felicità ora. Fa stare bene Tony, _fa stare bene Tony._ Sorride leggermente «ad essere sinceri non vedo il problema. Mi sembra una cosa abbastanza bella.»

Sa che Tony ha un po' di problemi a volte con i suoi sentimenti, nel senso che gli piace fare finta che non esistano il più a lungo possibile o almeno fino a che non ha un crollo nervoso, e il fatto che sia qui ad andare fuori di testa per questo... no, onestamente non ha la minima idea di cosa voglia dire, però lo fa sentire stranamente caldo.

Tony fa un verso strozzato e si guarda attorno come se cercasse un modo di scappare. «Ti ho interrotto mentre facevi qualcosa? Perché in quel caso posso passare un altro giorno. Non so se è il caso di parlarne ora. Dovrei... » indica la porta in un gesto abbozzato e Steve pensa al progetto che c'è sul tavolo del soggiorno.

Come se potesse tornare a studiare ora.

«Tony» lo richiama, scuotendo la testa «non stavo facendo nulla.» _più o meno_ «Ed è il caso di parlarne ora. Vuoi metterti seduto? Vuoi qualcosa da bere?» Chiede, avvicinandosi ancora e mettendogli le mani sulle spalle «non ti lascio andare via fino a che non mi spieghi cosa sta succedendo, okay? Perché tutto quello che hai detto fino ad ora non mi sembra un problema. E mi fa piacere sentirlo.» gli fa molto più che piacere, ma visto lo stato di Tony è meglio andare a piccoli piccoli passi.

In più rischia di saltargli addosso ora come ora, quindi meglio trattenersi.

Tony finalmente alza lo sguardo su di lui, guardandolo per qualche secondo, come se non sapesse quanto quello che ha detto lo avrebbe reso felice.

Poi fa un sorriso sghembo, rilassandosi leggermente «Ti fa piacere, eh?»

Steve quasi non sbuffa, scuotendo la testa «Certo che mi fa piacere. Il mio ragazzo mi ha appena detto che è innamorato di me, non è esattamente qualcosa di brutto» gli dice, perché gli sembra così ovvio.

Sa che per Tony è un po' differente probabilmente, che è la ragione per cui Steve non passa ogni minuto del suo tempo a dirgli quanto lo ama (questo e perché Steve ha una vita, grazie tante), ma gli sembra solo giusto aggiungere, con un sorriso «Specialmente perché sono innamorato di lui anche io.»

Tony annuisce, posandogli le mani sui fianchi e poi comincia a blaterare (Steve è molto familiare con il blaterio nervoso di Tony) «Bene. Perché non sono sicuro che vada bene e almeno uno di noi due deve pensare positivo o finiremo come... Non ho idea, qualcosa di potenzialmente esplosivo e non nel senso buono del termine e dio mio tappami la bocca o comincerò a dire qualcosa di tremendamente cliché, me lo sento. Sta risalendo dalle viscere del mio animo molestato dai filmetti romantici di Pepper.»

Arcua un sopracciglio guardandolo confuso e divertito. Sarebbe bello lasciarlo andare avanti, solitamente finisce a dire qualcosa di incredibilmente stupido o qualcosa di incredibilmente romantico, ma allo stesso tempo sa che se non affrontano questo problema immediatamente potrebbe diventare un problema _vero._ Quindi lo bacia, zittendolo, gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia lentamente, lasciando che si rilassi lentamente, quando sente che Tony è più tranquillo fa un passo indietro con un sorriso. «Bocca tappata» mormora, prima di piegare la testa, c'è solo un modo per farlo tranquillizzare ulteriormente e comincia a spingerlo indietro verso la cucina.

«Ora andiamo in cucina, tu ti siederai, io ti darò qualcosa da bere e poi quando sarai un po' più calmo mi spiegherai esattamente perché non pensi che vada bene» gli dice, continuando con tranquillità quando vede che Tony non prova nemmeno a resistere.

«Caffè?» chiede Tony, che a volte sembra un po' un bambino, e sebbene Steve avrebbe preferito fargli un tè sa perfettamente che è una causa persa.

«Non so quanto possa aiutare a calmarti, ma se vuoi del caffè posso farti del caffè» gli dice raggiungendo finalmente la cucina e avvicinandolo al tavolino. «Siediti, io metto su l'acqua.»

Tony lo guarda divertito, «Mi stai facendo da mamma chioccia, hai palesemente tu le gonne nella nostra relazione» lo canzona, sedendosi sul tavolo.

Steve scuote la testa, sorridendo: «Sopravviverò» dice tranquillamente, cominciando a preparare la caffettiera. «Anche se non sono certo che starei bene in gonna» aggiunge più per scherzare che per altro.

Sta versando l'acqua nella caffettiera e non può vedere Tony, ma non ha bisogno di vederlo per sapere che gli sta guardando le gambe e non può trattenersi dal ridere.

«Io direi che ti starebbe bene qualsiasi cosa.» lo informa Tony e Steve sbuffa voltandosi verso di lui divertito. Sa che è arrossito, è un'abitudine che non è riuscito a correggere nel corso degli anni, almeno non intorno a Tony, ma non gli importa «Beh, grazie» dice, prima di pensarci un secondo e aggiungere, per una piccola vendetta «ma sei innamorato di me, non so se posso fidarmi del tuo imput.»

Finisce di preparare la caffettiera, mentre Tony si lamenta, dietro di lui con un «Sei insistente, Rogers, molto insistente» e Steve non può fare a meno di ridere al sentire il suo cognome.

«Beh, non succede spesso una cosa del genere. In più mi hai fatto spaventare prima, prendila un po' come una piccola vendetta» gli dice, ma non specifica che intende quando Steve ha pensato che lo stesse lasciando, non pensa che Tony abbia bisogno di saperlo. «E poi puoi vantarti anche tu, se vuoi» aggiunge poi ancora, perché non ha mai fatto mistero di quello che prova per l'altro.

Tony non sembra sentirlo e corruccia la fronte, «Non uno dei miei momenti migliori, già» ammette e sebbene Steve sia assolutamente d'accordo non vuole vederlo così.

«Decisamente no,» concorda comunque, prendendo due tazze e voltandosi di nuovo verso di lui, vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma non può fare a meno di pensare alla paura attanagliante di prima e... e magari Tony si merita di stare un po' sulle spine. Almeno un poco ancora.

Quando il caffè è pronto lo versa nelle loro tazze e si avvicina al tavolo, passando una tazza a Tony «Ecco qui»

Tony prende la tazza immediatamente, cominciando a tamburellare le dita su di essa come fa quando è un po' nervoso. Lo rassicura sapere così tante cose dell'altro, conoscere i suoi piccoli tic e ogni espressione sul suo viso.

La sua irritazione svanisce a poco a poco, è Tony, dopotutto e Steve è sempre bravo ad arrabbiarsi con lui, ma mai molto bravo a _rimanere_ arrabbiato.

«Devo farmi perdonare? Una vacanza? Qualcosa per voi, signore?» chiede l'altro, spingendosi in avanti e Steve scuote la testa.

«Basta che mi spieghi,» dice, onestamente «Perché non capisco bene. Qual è il problema?» capire che Tony a volte non sia il migliore a capire cosa fare dei propri sentimenti, ma allo stesso tempo non l'ha mai visto... _così._ Ne ha un po' paura, a dire il vero, non vuole che Tony si faccia prendere dal panico e faccia qualcosa come lasciarlo. Decisamente no.

Tony scrolla le spalle, bevendo un sorso.

«Non sono un tipo da relazioni stabili. Non mi ci sono mai visto. E invece eccoci qui. È probabile che abbia qualche cambiamento da fare nel mio curriculum» gli rivela, la tazza ancora vicina al suo viso e Steve... Steve non sa cosa fare di questa rivelazione.

Non è una novità, ovviamente no, ma non sa cosa pensare ora, davanti a questa ammissione. Non può fare altro che avvicinarsi a Tony ancora di più, appoggiarsi con il fianco al tavolo e guardarlo, cercando di sorridere speranzoso. «Però è una bella cosa, no? Non un problema. Siamo stati fortunati. E il tuo curriculum potrà sopravvivere no?»

Tony ricambia il sorriso, scuotendo il capo, esasperato: «No, è solo strano.»

Strano possono lavorarci, strano va bene. Annuisce spingendosi in avanti e dandogli un bacio a stampo, per rassicurare se stesso e perché non è mai stato bravo a resistere a Tony. «Bene. E con il tempo diventerà meno strano, magari diventeremo una di quelle coppie insopportabili che si conoscono da una vita e sembrano finirsi le frasi a vicenda.» scherza, sorridendo e Tony lo guarda, arcuando un sopracciglio.

«Beh, e io che pensavo fossimo già a questo punto» dice Tony e Steve si ferma un attimo.

Non sa se dovrebbe dire quello che sta per dire, non dopo questa ammissione di Tony, ma allo stesso tempo _vuole_ dirlo, vuole che Tony sappia che cosa pensa a volte, per quanto stupido sia.

«Possiamo fare molto peggio» dice quindi, sorridendo «quando saremo vecchi e avremo le rughe e continueremo ancora a battibeccare sulle stesse cose, per dire; tipo la tua ossessione con il caffè.»

Non sa se Tony capisce cosa vuole dire, che se fosse per Steve starebbero insieme per sempre, che a volte Steve pensa che quando finirà il college comprerà un anello, qualcosa di semplice, magari dorato, e lo regalerà a Tony. Si metterà in ginocchio, lo porterà in un ristorante di lusso, uno di quelli che possono permettersi così raramente.

Non ne parla però, e questa serata mostra perfettamente il perché.

«Non è un'ossessione è una dipendenza. Come certa gente dipende dal cioccolato, io dipendo dal caffè» Protesta l'altro con una smorfia e Steve lascia cadere l'argomento, accettando il fatto che forse Tony non è pronto a parlarne.

Sbuffa, scuotendo la testa «Io non dipendo dal cioccolato. Mi piace ma potrei vivere benissimo senza per un giorno o due. Tu senza caffè non sopravvivresti due ore» gli dice, arcuando un sopracciglio sfidandolo a contraddirlo.

Tony nemmeno ci prova, ma ci pensa sopra per qualche secondo prima di annuire, bevendo un altro po'. «Sei dipendente comunque da qualcosa» lo informa, sorridendo vero la tazza.

Steve lo guarda sorridendo leggermente e piegando la testa «So che me ne pentirò, ma da cosa sarei dipendente?»

E Tony ammicca, sogghignando e guardandolo con soddisfazione: «Ce l'hai davanti.»

Steve quasi non può credere alle sue orecchie, ma probabilmente avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Rotea gli occhi, ridacchiando «Beh, non posso darti torto, ho una certa dipendenza.» ammette, perché è Tony e a volte Steve si trova quasi costretto a chiamarlo perché gli manca così tanto da non riuscire a respirare. È stupido e spera che Tony non lo venga a sapere mai.

«Vedi? Sei messo male quanto me» lo canzona Tony, ma sta sorridendo e Steve non riesce ad arrabbiarsi.

«Mi piacerebbe dire che la mia ossessione mi permette di dormire almeno, ma sappiamo entrambi che non è così» risponde quindi con un sorriso, allungando una mano e portandola intorno alla vita dell'altro.

Tony sogghigna, senza nemmeno provare a contestare, sanno entrambi che non avrebbe senso. Ammicca e dice: «Non posso passare la notte in piedi a studiare, no? Tanto vale che faccia altro.»

Steve sospira esageratamente, cercando di coprire il sorriso che rischia di uscire «Che cosa mi tocca sopportare» scherza, prima di guardare furtivamente l'orologio e prendere una decisione.

«A questo proposito. È inutile che tu torni a casa, rimani qui per stasera.» dice, vedendo che ore sono e pensando allo stato con cui Tony si è presentato a casa sua. Non vuole che torni a casa da solo ora, e si rende conto che Tony non ha bisogno della sua protezione, ma non può fare a meno di preoccuparsi.

Tony si umetta le labbra, reclinando il capo per guardarlo. «Ah sì? Devi mostrarmi quanto questo non sia un problema?» gli dice, invitante e sarebbe così facile baciarlo di nuovo, spingerlo contro il tavolo (al diavolo le regole di Clint) ma c'è un progetto che lo aspetta.

Sorride quindi avvicinandosi alle sue labbra, arrivando a pochi centimetri prima di tirarsi indietro, finendo di bere il suo caffè. «Perché quando sei arrivato eri così nervoso che mi fa pensare che magari sei stato a pensare a questo "problema" un po' troppo e non hai dormito abbastanza e non voglio che tu ritorni prima di avere dormito un po'. Io devo comunque lavorare ad un progetto!» Gli spiega quindi e torna al lavandino posando la tazza.

Si volta verso Tony, arcuando un sopracciglio «Puoi guardarmi, se vuoi. O provare a dormire un po'. O più probabilmente puoi provare a far funzionare la mia memoria esterna.»

Ad essere sincero preferirebbe che Tony scegliesse la prima, ma sa che non è possibile. Non metterebbe nemmeno in ballo la terza, ma Tony senza nulla da fare è pericoloso e Steve ha davvero bisogno di finire questo progetto.

Sospira rassegnato dunque mentre Tony finisce di bere e va alla ricerca della memoria esterna. «Che succede?»

«Non c'erano possibilità che scegliesti la seconda vero?» mormora, sospirando, «un uomo può sognare. Il computer non sembra riconoscerla, non capisco perché. È accanto al portatile» aggiunge poi, seguendolo «E se ti serve qualcosa sai che il kit è nell'armadio» non ha la minima idea di cosa ci sia in quel kit, ma Tony passa fin troppo tempo nel suo appartamento per non avere degli attrezzi a portata di mano.

Tony gli sorride, andando a prendere gli attrezzi. «La prima opzione era altrettanto allettante, devo dire.» lo informa e Steve sbuffa, scuotendo la testa.

«Se avessi scelto la prima non sarei mai riuscito a finire, mi ricordo che l'ultima volta hai avuto dei problemi a capire la differenza tra guardare e toccare» gli ricorda, ridacchiando.

Tony non sembra minimamente dispiaciuto (nemmeno Steve lo è).

«Non è colpa mia, prenditela con il tuo didietro» è la risposta dell'altro, che sogghigna come il gatto che ha preso la crema. Letteralmente.

Ride, scuotendo la testa e prende la memoria esterna, cominciando a camminare «Mettiamoci in salotto. Camera mia è piccola e Clint dovrebbe stare fuori fino a tardi.»

Tony annuisce, seguendolo «Ti sono dietro» dice tranquillamente, sorridendo «Come sta mister Lillà?»

Steve trattiene uno sbuffo divertito, guardandolo «Clint sta bene. Disordinato come al solito» risponde, alzando le spalle «e odia che lo chiami Lillà.»

Non ricorda nemmeno com'è nato, pensa una maglietta o qualcosa di simile. Onestamente a volte quando sta in mezzo a Tony e Clint ha un po' paura per la sua sanità mentale.

Tony scuote la testa, con un broncio «Questo perché il suo gusto in fatto di nomi è tristissimo» Ribatte, mettendosi a gambe incrociate davanti al divano. «Forza, all'opera!» dice e Steve si siede a sua volta guardandolo.

Rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo e poi dice, fissandolo «Ti amo.»

Ha bisogno di capire se sono a posto, se hanno superato questo _grosso problema_ e non riesce a pensare a nessun altro modo per farlo.

In realtà sa cosa prova Tony. È un po' terrorizzante pensare che c'è qualcuno di così importante nella sua vita, fa ancora più paura pensare che Steve lo vuole lì, che Steve non vorrà mai nessun altro, ma allo stesso tempo ha bisogno di sapere che, come che per lui, anche per Tony questa paura ne vale la pena.

Tony si blocca con un cacciavite in mano e si volta a sorridergli, prima di mettersi al lavoro. «Lo so, sono irresistibile quando lavoro.»

Steve sorride, rilassandosi «Già. È esattamente questo» dice, sorridendo e cominciando a studiare.

Prima o poi dovranno preoccuparsi del futuro, del matrimonio e di tutte queste cose, ma ora come ora a Steve basta così.

 

 

 

C'è qualcosa che non va.

Non si tratta di Tony, perché per una volta è sicuro di non aver lasciato niente di acceso in casa. Ha persino controllato che tutte le finestre del loro appartamento fossero chiuse, cosa che non fa mai. Però l'ha fatto, il che dovrebbe già dire di per sé quanto sia strana la situazione.

Èda un po' di giorni che ha come l'impressione che ci sia qualcosa che non va, ma non può parlarne con Steve. Non quando è proprio Steve la _cosa_ che _non sembra andare_.

Tony non ha idea di che stia succedendo, ma è un po' che Steve ha iniziato a dimenticarsi le cose: il frigo aperto, le scarpe in mezzo al corridoio, gli armadi in disordine, il _gas acceso_. Tutte cose che, di norma, è lui a dimenticare, e che Steve ha il sacrosanto compito di ricordargliele. È tuttomolto surreale. E preoccupante.

Molto preoccupante.

Potrebbe aver stressato un po' troppo Pepper e Happy per questo, ma non è colpa sua. Sono dieci anni che sta con Steve. Undici che lo conosce. Certe cose gli saltano all'occhio con la forza di una mina. Se Steve inizia ad essere distratto vuol dire che ci sono guai in vista, guai seri, non quelli che crea Tony un giorno sì e uno no.

Però Steve gli ha appena chiesto di andare fuori a cena e Tony è molto grato della cosa, perché tra le varie dimenticanze, Steve si è scordato anche di fare la spesa. Una di quelle mansioni che Tony proprio non dovrebbe mai prendere in mano, non se si vuole mangiare sano. (In realtà Tony sa mangiare sano, solo che c'è già Steve a fare da difensore della verdura, quindi perché faticare tanto? Uno in casa basta e avanza.)

Steve si ferma improvvisamente davanti ad un locale e Tony quasi non gli sbatte contro. Si rimette dritto e guarda Steve sistemarsi la giacca con dita nervose. Vorrebbe trovare un modo di calmarlo, davvero, ma neppure sessioni interminabili a letto sembrano funzionare. Tony ha cominciato a sentirsi un po' impotente. Non in _quel_ senso, beninteso.

«Beh, siamo arrivati. Spero ti piaccia» gli dice Steve, sorridendo e avvicinandosi alla porta, aprendogliela. «Prego.»

«Grazie. Stai bene?» chiede entrando. «Sembri sul punto di avere una delle tue fasi.» Sembra un po' più normale degli ultimi giorni, in realtà, ma Tony non sa quanto può sperarci. Non gli resta che andargli incontro, adattandosi a qualsiasi cosa stia per succedere.

L'altro scuote la testa e Tony vorrebbe dirgli che sta mentendo in modo troppo palese, ma si trova gli occhi di Steve addosso e ogni lamentela è obliterata dall'esistenza. «No, no. Sto benissimo. E poi non ho fasi, non so di che stai parlando» dice, ridendo un po'. Tony sbuffa e lascia perdere, entrando nel ristorante e guardandosi attorno: ci sono – falsi – arazzi alle pareti, tendaggi alle finestre, tavolini con gambe a zampa di leone e sedie che non sembrano per niente comode. Sembra un posto un po'… Beh.

 _Romantico_.

Steve non perde tempo ad attirare l'attenzione di un cameriere e chiedergli quale sia il loro tavolo, senza aspettare il capo sala. Tony vorrebbe dire qualcosa a riguardo, ma è troppo concentrato sul fatto che quella serata sembra essere _programmata_. Non sapeva niente di _prenotazioni_ , lui.

Il cameriere sembra un po' allucinato, ma obbedisce senza fare commenti. Tony ha già assistito ad eventi del genere, momenti in cui Steve chiede e gli altri eseguiscono. Èun lato abbastanza terrificante, se Tony deve proprio essere sincero con se stesso. Fortuna vuole che lui sia immune, più o meno. A volte. Per i primi dieci secondi.

Si riscuote dai propri pensieri e Steve è lì che sta tirando indietro una sedia del loro tavolo, quasi volesse— No.

Arcua un sopracciglio e arriccia un angolo delle labbra, sbuffando col naso: «Okay, non è una fase come le altre. A meno che tu non voglia ordinarmi di sedermi, in quel caso potrei ancora aver ragione.»

Il volto di Steve prende una familiare tonalità rossa: «Dovrebbe essere una cosa romantica. Sai, ristorante elegante e tutto. Una volta ogni tanto è bello avere appuntamenti anche così, no?»

La situazione è peggiore di quanto Tony credesse, perché Steve è romantico, okay, ma non _così_ romantico. Ci sono limiti che Tony non gli ha mai visto superare. Questo è superarli. E condendoli con una serie di stranezze che rendono il tutto piuttosto ridicolo. Il che, Steve dovrebbe saperlo, è la ricetta perfetta per fargli venir voglia di prenderlo in giro.

Reclina il capo e gli sorride, avvicinandosi all'altra sedia e tirandola indietro: «Credo di poterci stare, allora, ma non voglio essere da meno. Dove sarebbero le mie maniere, altrimenti?»

Steve lo guarda male – prevedibile – e fa una smorfia che riesce comunque a renderlo adorabile. «Ho organizzato io la serata, no? Questo vuol dire che i miei atti di galanteria hanno la precedenza» dice alla fine senza muoversi e arcuando un sopracciglio.

Una sfida. A Tony piacciono le sfide. Rendono tutto molto più interessante. Quelle tra Clint e Natasha, in particolare, sono tra le sue preferite.

Arriccia il naso, tamburellando le dita sulla sedia. «Ma io dovrò pur ripagare tanta dedizione in un qualche modo, non credi?»

«Puoi farlo sedendoti e lasciandoci avere la nostra serata romantica come l'ho programmata. E se tutto va bene ti dirò alla fine come puoi ripagarmi, okay?»

Tony sogghigna, chinandosi per posare le braccia conserte sullo schienale: «Ci saranno delle manette di mezzo?»

«Tony!» Steve sta arrossendo, oh sì, inutile che si guardi intorno con l'aria della verginella pudica. Tony _lo conosce_. «Anche, se vuoi. Siediti, per favore?» Ecco, appunto.

Il cameriere è ancora in piedi a fissarli. Tony cede, rimettendosi dritto: «Se proprio insisti» concede, togliendosi la giacca e prendendo posto sulla sedia che Steve pare intenzionato a piegare, se non si sbrigano. Gli porge la giacca con un sorriso: «Attaccapanni, grazie.»

Steve gli sistema la sedia con un sorriso: «Grazie,» dice, prendendogli la giacca. Tony gli dà un colpetto sulla gamba e vederlo rilassarsi è un riscatto più che valido. Lo segue con lo sguardo mentre appende le giacche di entrambi e getta un sorriso al cameriere, che sembra stranamente divertito. Tony vorrebbe indagare cosa gli ha fatto cambiare idea su di loro, ma Steve si siede davanti a lui con un sorriso da pubblicità di un dentifricio e il cameriere passa in secondo piano. «Bene, vedi? Non era così difficile. Una volta tanto si possono fare cose così.»

Annuisce, prendendo il tovagliolo e stendendoselo sulle gambe: «Sì, è divertente vedere la tua faccia quando non eseguo le tue richieste» sorride ad occhi bassi, ma non si trattiene dal cercare la reazione dell'altro l'attimo seguente.

Steve lo guarda con l'aria offesa meno credibile del creato e scuote la testa. «Lo so quanto ti diverte fammi uscire di testa» gli dice, ridacchiando. Tony ha una cotta per quel suono. «E l'importante comunque è che tu ti diverta. Anche se credo che il cameriere pensa che siamo pazzi.» Non entrambi, ma uno di sicuro, vorrebbe dire Tony.

Si volta a guardare la persona in questione e gli rivolge un cenno per nulla dispiaciuto: «Oh, che peccato, non volevo che lo scoprissero anche qui. Ora mi sento tremendamente in colpa. Volevo aspettare come minimo ad ordinare prima che ci fossero tentativi di buttarci fuori di qui. Sembra un ristorante tanto carino.» Il cameriere – Phil, dalla targhetta – fa un verso per nulla carino col naso e Tony si sforza di non ridere a propria volta.

«Non cercheranno di buttarci fuori, non oggi» interviene, risoluto «e poi ci sono già troppi ristoranti in cui non possiamo più mettere piede.» Non molti, solo una decina o due. « Oggi avremo una cena romantica senza disastri» continua Steve, mettendosi il tovagliolo sulle gambe e passando a Tony uno dei due menù.

«Questo vuol dire che dovrò mettermi d'impegno» sospira, prendendo il menù ed iniziando a leggere velocemente. C'è una lista interminabile di piatti in lingue diverse e una qualche strana mescolanza di cose assurde, tra le quali ostriche e fragole. Sul serio? «Chissà se riceverò qualcosa in cambio per tanta fatica» si lascia sfuggire, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia.

Steve esita prima di aprire il proprio menù, ma Tony riesce a notare il velo di nervosismo ritornargli sul volto. Èun po' frustrante. «La tua fatica sarà premiata, te lo prometto. E poi è una cena in un buon ristorante, direi che ci sono torture peggiori, no?»

Tony arriccia le labbra e guarda verso l'alto. «Vediamo... Che compaia qualcuno e si aggreghi a noi. Quello sarebbe pessimo.»

«Nessuno si unirà a noi. Ho detto chiaro e tondo a tutti i nostri amici ficcanaso che oggi era una serata per noi» Steve non li definisce mai ficcanaso. Tony lo guarda sorridere e c'è qualcosa che non quadra, davvero. Steve cambia umore troppo velocemente. «Cosa vuoi prendere? Specialmente che vino?»

Oh, già. Sono lì per mangiare, sembra. Tony reclina il capo, perplesso, guardando la carta dei vini. Almeno quella è un campo in cui non ha difficoltà a riconoscere i nomi. «Non so. Se prendiamo della carne potremmo prendere un rosso corposo.»

E se Steve volesse dirgli che ha deciso di essere vegetariano, o peggio, vegano? Tony potrebbe essere in difficoltà. Lui e la carne hanno un rapporto molto profondo. Rinunciare alla carne per Steve sarebbe una di quei dilemmi amletici che t'inchiodano al letto per lunghe notti insonni.

Per fortuna Steve annuisce, guardando i menù. «Dovrebbero fare delle buone tagliate, qui. Tipo questa con il pepe.» _Oh dio, grazie_. «E poi potremmo chiedere il miglior vino rosso che hanno» continua annuendo alla fine, e Tony non riesce a trattenersi dal sorridere.

«Sissignore» risponde, attendendo la reazione dell'altro.

Steve lo guarda e l'attimo dopo abbassa lo sguardo, le guance colorate di porpora. «Scusa, voglio solo che la serata vada bene. Ci meritiamo di festeggiare un po', ma se hai voglia di altro dillo.»

Tony ridacchia, dandogli un colpetto alla gamba sotto il tavolo. «No, no» scuote il capo. «Mi va bene, davvero. Solo che la tagliata a volte va su prenotazione?» spera che non sia così, perché rilassare Steve sembra _un'impresa_ , ora come ora. Neppure la musica in sottofondo sembra aiutare, eppure Tony è abbastanza sicuro che sia quel cantante che Steve adora. Tony ha riempito troppi suoi MP3 negli anni per non saperlo. (Tony sa molte cose su Steve, però a volte finge di dimenticarle, a volte le scorda sul serio. Èuna cosa un po' così. Per esempio, ricordate la combinazione dell'armadietto, quando andavano ancora al liceo? Ecco. Se la ricorda. Èanche la sua password del cellulare, ma Steve non lo sa. Certe cose Steve non deve saperle.)

«Oh» dice, aggrottando le sopracciglia «non ci avevo pensato. Avrei dovuto» mormora, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Tony si pente all'istante di aver aperto bocca, mentre Steve scuote la testa. «Beh, okay, chiederemo, e se non ce l'hanno... cosa vorresti altrimenti? Prendiamo qualsiasi cosa tu voglia.»

Ha come l'impressione che l'altro stia muovendo una gamba sotto il tavolo alla velocità di una trivella.  Tony non è sicuro di chi sia questo Steve in preda all'ansia, ma non sa cosa fare. Èuna di quelle situazioni che Tony odia, perché lui di solito riesce a riparare tutto. Èla cosa in cui riesce meglio. Èper quel motivo che ha aperto il suo negozio. Solo che riparare cose non serve proprio a niente, se non riesce a sistemare quello che gli sta succedendo davanti agli occhi.

«Mirtilli secchi.» Non sa perché l'abbia detto. Èla prima cosa commestibile che gli sia venuta in mente.

Steve apre la bocca, la richiude e poi lo guarda come se Tony gli avesse appena fatto un indovinello. Cosa che Tony ogni tanto fa, ma non è questo il caso. «Vuoi dei mirtilli secchi?»

«Sei tu che mi hai detto _qualsiasi cosa tu voglia_ , non è colpa mia» protesta, tornando a guardare il menù. _È solo che sono preoccupato per quello stupido del mio ragazzo che mi sta nascondendo qualcosa e che probabilmente mi farà andare al manicomio,_ vorrebbe aggiungere. «Domandiamo per la tagliata, sennò—» scorre con un dito la lista delle carni. «Hamburger?» È una cosa normale, che piace ad entrambi. Piace ad entrambi, no?

Steve abbassa lo sguardo sul menù, sfogliando un paio di pagine e facendogli salire l'ansia. Tra un po' saranno in due a trivellare il pavimento. Quando arriva la smorfia, Tony è sul punto di alzarsi ed urlare.

«Non vedo dolci ai mirtilli, però potremmo chiedere. O andare da qualche parte in cui fanno qualcosa con mirtilli secchi.» Tony è molto, molto confuso. Potrebbe avere un infarto da un momento all'altro, se Steve non la pianta con questi scatti d'umore. «E se vuoi dei mirtilli secchi troveremo dei mirtilli secchi.» Oh, dio, quella è la Mandibola del Mulo.

Grugnisce col naso nel trattenere una risata. Quello è un buon segno. Se Steve 1.0 ricompare, è sempre un buon segno. (Sì, ha due Steve. Non è colpa sua. Steve è sempre la stessa persona, ma certi comportamenti, nella testa di Tony, restano ancora di proprietà indiscussa di quello Steve conosciuto prima che diventasse un adone distraente. Non crede che sia un vizio strano. Per Pepper lo è, ma Pepper è più strana di lui, quindi dovrebbe tacere. Almeno lui non usa il metodo Potts per ingannare Steve. Povero Happy.)

«Proviamo. E calmati, davvero. Possiamo anche mangiare dell'insalata se stasera sei ridotto così.»

Steve scuote la testa immediatamente, sospirando: «No, è solo... come ho detto voglio che questa serata vada bene.» Sì, Tony fino a quel punto l'ha capito. Alza una mano per chiamare qualcuno e Phil Il Cameriere arriva da loro con uno schiocco di dita. Tony si trova a sorridere della cosa, suo malgrado: almeno lo staff è efficiente.

Non fa però in tempo ad aprire la bocca che Steve sta già chiedendo della tagliata e di un possibile dolce ai mirtilli. Tony vede che Phil Il Cameriere sembra piuttosto dispiaciuto di dirgli che non sono disponibili. Ha come l'impressione che quel tizio sappia qualcosa che lui non sa. Èstrano. E un po' raccapricciante.

«Possiamo ancora andare se vuoi» si sente dire da Steve. Ha l'aria più abbattuta che gli abbia visto dopo quei cinque minuti in cui Tony l'ha scoperto a fissare dentro al cassetto della biancheria, stamattina. Tony sa che non possono andarsene, ormai.

Posa un gomito al tavolo, sorreggendosi il mento, e scrolla le spalle. «Hamburger.»

L'altro annuisce dopo due secondi di niente e Tony sorride a fior di labbra, chiudendo gli occhi e ascoltando Steve dare la loro ordinazione a Phil Il Cameriere. A volte potrebbe starlo a sentire per ore, Steve ha un tono caldo e intenso che lo fa sentire a casa anche quando sono ad uno di quei stupidi festini per vecchi compagni di liceo. L'ultimo è stato qualche mese fa e Tony è finalmente riuscito a convincere Steve a non presentarsi mai più ad una cosa del genere. Non ci è voluto molto, in realtà.

Il fiume di parole s'interrompe e Tony apre un occhio per controllare se il cameriere se ne sia davvero andato. Steve gli sta sorridendo e una parte di lui si trova a pensare che vorrebbe convincere Steve a sposarlo. Non sarebbe poi tanto male. Ci sta pensando da un po'.

«Allora, com'è andata oggi?» si sente chiedere dall'altro.

Chiude un occhio e ci pensa sopra un istante: «Credo sia andata bene. Una triste mancanza di Steve, ma non è la prima volta che succede, quindi ho sopportato.»

«Beh, mi sto facendo perdonare, no? Dovevo fare un paio di cose, ma ora sono libero e completamente concentrato su di te» risponde Steve con un sorriso.

Tony rilassa la schiena di riflesso e allunga una mano verso Steve: «Credo di poterlo sopportare.»

Steve lo raggiunge a metà  del tavolo e gliela stringe nella propria. «Bene, sarebbe un problema se non potessi» Sta per dire qualcos'altro, ma arriva il cameriere con il vino e Tony si trova costretto a lasciarlo andare. Non è Phil, il che gli sembra un po' strano, ma non gli viene dato il tempo di pensare altrimenti che il vino, anziché finirgli nel bicchiere, finisce sulla sua camicia. Sibila, ritraendo la mano e recuperando al volo il tovagliolo per tamponare il danno. «Dannazione» mugugna. Non ci voleva. Non quando aveva appena calmato Steve. Il cameriere è una marea di scusa sibilati e lui chiude gli occhi, sforzandosi di fare un respiro profondo.

«Tony!» Steve è in piedi l'attimo seguente e il cameriere di rimpiazzo deve correre, perché sta per essere Giudicato. «Ma cosa sta facendo?» sibila al cameriere. «Tony, tutto bene? Forse se vai in bagno subito riesci a togliere la macchia.»

Alza la mano con il tovagliolo sporco, scuotendo il capo. «Sto bene, è solo un po' di vino.» Si alza in piedi e sorride al cameriere. La targhetta dice che si chiama Anthony. Tony è un po' offeso, non ama incontrare persone con un nome simile al suo. «Avete dello smacchiatore, magari?»

Quello annuisce immediatamente, un gesto secco del capo che sembra essere, andando a prendere lo smacchiatore e Steve lo guarda male. Quando se ne va sospira, passandosi una mano tra i capelli: «Mi dispiace, questa serata è un po' un disastro.»

Tony gli sorride, sbottona la manica sporca e si allunga per dargli un bacio sulla guancia. «Vado a vedere se posso sistemare la cosa in bagno. Va tutto bene» gli assicura allontanandosi. Steve annuisce, ma non sembra per nulla soddisfatto e Tony vorrebbe assicuragli che non importa, che quella camicia non è poi così cara e che l'ha messa solo perché una volta Steve si è lasciato sfuggire che gli piaceva.

«Serve aiuto?» chiede qualcuno al suo fianco e Tony si accorge con non poco stupore che si tratta di Phil Il Cameriere.

«Il tuo rimpiazzo ha versato del buon vino» spiega, mostrandogli la maglia.

L'altro sorride in modo strano e gli fa cenno di seguirlo: «Venga, ho uno smacchiatore con me.»

«Non è che avrebbe anche una camicia?» chiede, andando verso un'ala del ristorante che non sembra affatto il sogno romantico della sala principale.

«In effetti, ce l'ho.» Tony ha come l'impressione che Phil Il Cameriere stia facendo una valutazione tecnica su di lui, è _snervante_. «Solo che dovrà accontentarsi di una a poco prezzo. Quelle che abbiamo sono di scorta per i camerieri che hanno, beh» un sorriso tirato «problemi di sudorazione.»

«Come in _Cucine da Incubo_?» È più forte di lui.

«Esattamente come in _Cucine da Incubo_ » assicura l'altro, aprendo un mobile a qualche passo da loro. Tony è abbastanza sicuro di trovarsi di fronte ad una riserva pre-Apocalisse di camicie inamidate.

«Wow» si sente dire, lasciando inavvertitamente cadere il tovagliolo sul parchè.

Phil Il Cameriere lo raccoglie e gli porge una delle camicie: «Sono sicuro che questa gli starà alla perfezione.»

«Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?»

L'altro sorride in modo inquietante: «Sono molto bravo nel mio lavoro.»

Tony non fa a tempo a controllare la taglia che si trova da solo, circondato da un mondo silenzioso e con una camicia da cambiare. Èmolto più che inquietante, ma almeno scorge un bagno in fondo al corridoio e, quando torna da Steve, è con una camicia nuova e un sorriso ampio sul volto.

«Ti piace la mia _mise_ da cameriere?» chiede, indicando la camicia. «Per gentile concessione del ristorante.»

Steve sembra stia guardando il cellulare, perché si rimette qualcosa in tasca prima di guardarlo. «Lo sai che mi piace qualsiasi cosa tu ti metta.  E il ristorante potrebbe prendere dei camerieri che sanno versare il vino» conclude, rabbuiandosi. Ètremendamente carino.

Tony sogghigna, rimettendosi a sedere: «Non fare così, credo si sia scusato come minimo venti volte finora e credo continuerà.»

«Dovrebbe» borbotta Steve scuotendo la testa. Èadorabile, tanto adorabile con quella faccia scontenta e l'aria da cucciolo bagnato – e scuote la testa. «Non si rovinano le serate delle persone così.»

Tony si versa del vino, grato di poter arrangiarsi, e lo sorseggia distrattamente: «Non è ancora cominciata, mister Pessimismo.»

«Ècominciata male, allora, doveva essere perfetta» gli risponde Steve, sospirando e lanciando un'occhiataccia al vino. «Lasciamo perdere.»

Tony vorrebbe dirgli che non si guarda male il cibo, ma abbassa comunque il bicchiere, la fronte corrucciata: «Rilassati, non voglio la compagnia di questo Steve» stende le gambe e gli prende un piede tra i propri sotto il tavolo. «Dov'è il mio Steve?»

Deve aspettare un po', però Steve cede con un sospiro e lo lascia fare. Tony può sentire il fruscio dei loro pantaloni e la carezza di Steve al ginocchio. «Mi dispiace, è che ho passato tutta la giornata ad andare in giro per essere certo che stasera sarebbe andata bene e invece è un disastro e non può essere un disastro, deve essere perfetto!»

Steve non è isterico, riflette giocherellando con il proprio coltello, ma sembra sul punto di raggiungere il limite della sanità mentale. Di nuovo. «Sai, ho sentito dire che più si cerca di rendere una serata perfetta, più finisce per andare male.»

«E se è qualcosa di davvero importante?» la voce di Steve è una supplica che tortura Tony in modo molto, molto spiacevole. «Qualcosa che è davvero importante vada bene?»

Tony si blocca, smette di giocare con la posata e alza gli occhi su di lui: «Allora andrà bene» assicura.

«Non sai nemmeno di che sto parlando» dice l'altro guardandolo nervoso.

Lui gli sorride indolente, riacquistando un po' di sicurezza: «Ma credo in te, quindi non vedo come potrei essere nel torto.»

Steve lo studia per qualche secondo, poi abbassa la testa e sembra finalmente decidere che sì, fare un lungo respiro è utile. Tony si trova a farlo di riflesso, ma si blocca quando vede che non è servito e che gli occhi di Steve continuano ad avere quell'alone grigio che presagisce tempesta.

«No, godiamoci il resto della cena e basta» decreta l'altro, scuotendo la testa e versandosi del vino.

Tony reclina il capo, cercando di capire cosa si sta perdendo. Èabbastanza sicuro che Steve sia sul punto di—non vuole nemmeno pensarci. Ha bisogno di ritrovare la calma, non possono essere in due nel panico. O in qualsiasi stato mentale stia versando Steve.

«Hai bisogno di rilassarti un po'? Possiamo andare in bagno, eh» indica con un cenno verso quella che ora sa essere la stanza dei camerieri e sogghigna compiaciuto nel vedersi rivolgere un'occhiataccia e un piccolo sorriso.

«No non c'è bisogno. È solo...»

Tony arcua un sopracciglio, rilassando le gambe tra quelle dell'altro. «Ti vergogni?»

Steve scuote la testa e _oh_ , forse stanno per cavare i ragni dal buco. «Non è questo. È...» deglutisce, mordendosi il labbro e guardandosi un attimo intorno. Tony si sente percorrere da un brivido di conquista e reclina il capo, dandogli la sua completa attenzione. Non sente neppure più il chiacchiericcio della gente attorno a loro.

«Lo so che stiamo insieme da tanto.» Non vuole lasciarlo, vero? «Ma mi rendi felice ogni giorno e io voglio che continui a farmi felice per il resto della mia vita. Quindi la cosa importante che volevo chiederti è, e sto rovinando tutto lo so» e d'improvviso c'è un cofanetto sul tavolo e quel cofanetto si apre e c'è dentro _un anello_. «Vuoi sposarmi?»

Il mondo di Tony si riempie di un rumore bianco e sente le orecchie fischiare in protesta.

Steve non lo sta mollando.

 _Steve gli sta chiedendo di sposarlo_.

«Huh» dice qualcuno.

Ci mette un po' a rendersi conto che è stato lui.

«Dovevo mettermi in ginocchio, vero? Non riesco a farne una giusta» gli arriva la voce di Steve, portando con sé di nuovo la musica, il cicaleccio del ristorante e la sensazione di essere sul punto di avvampare e morire allo stesso tempo.

Tony alza gli occhi ed incontra quelli di Steve, blu come il cielo estivo, sfumati di grigio come quello invernale. Respira a fondo e l'odore di cibo gli fa rivoltare lo stomaco. Sa che sta stringendo troppo le mani perché le unghie gli stanno facendo male: «Non essere ridicolo.»

Steve, benedetto Steve, ancora è corrucciato: «Non sono ridicolo. Volevo che andasse bene e tu non stai rispondendo.»

Oh, _giusto_.

Tony si passa la lingua sulle labbra, respira a fondo un'altra volta e chiude gli occhi. «Sì, ovvio che è sì.» Èsemplice, non ci deve pensare. Non quando lui stesso stava soppesando la cosa qualche minuto prima. « _Vuoi_ — Ovvio che è _sì_ , Steve,» ride e si rilassa, passandosi una mano sul collo. Più volte accetta, meno si sente pesante. Èuna sensazione splendida e terrificante al contempo. «Come fai a pensare che possa dirti di no?» Èinconcepibile. Assolutamente inconcepibile.

Poter ribadire al mondo che Steve è suo? Diamine, sì.

Steve scatta in piedi e si abbassa a baciarlo. Tony non ha neppure il tempo di approfondire che l'altro si è già fatto indietro, ma non è male. Non quando può vedere da vicino un sorriso come quello. «Hai detto sì, oh meno male hai detto sì. Ti amo.»

«Ora capisco perché tutta questa ansia da serata perfetta» gli accarezza il volto, rubandogli un altro bacio veloce. «Vuoi mettermi quell'anello? Credo che sia un punto abbastanza importante del fidanzamento. Cerca di non far inciampare nessun cameriere nell'inginocchiarti però.» Visto la media della serata, non è poi tanto improbabile.

«È una cosa importante» risponde Steve, affrettandosi a prendere l'anello e inginocchiandosi davanti a lui. Emana felicità da tutti i pori. «La mano?» chiede, offrendogli  l'anello e un altro sorriso.

Tony corruccia la fronte, guardandolo: «Non ricordo mai qual è quella del fidanzamento e quella del matrimonio.»

«Non è sempre la sinistra? Non importa dammi la sinistra» dice, senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere come un cretino. Èimpossibile rimanere impassibile davanti ad uno spettacolo del genere e Tony grugnisce col naso, un sorriso sulle labbra.

«Sì, chi se ne importa. Fidanzati, sposati, è uguale.» Non è sicuro di quanto stia scherzando. Ha uno strano formicolio alla gambe e dubita sia dovuto alla sua posizione.

«Zitto, sono solo felice» ride Steve, prendendogli la mano e stringendogliela un secondo prima di mettergli l'anello. Tony si perde un attimo nella sensazione di cadere, giù verso lati di sé che non si è mai curato sul serio di scoprire. Steve guarda la sua mano in un modo che gli stringe lo stomaco in una morsa e non è del tutto piacevole, c'è un po' di panico. Tony lo può sentire nel retrogusto amaro che ha nella bocca, ma è normale, si dice.

«Grazie.» La voce e lo sguardo di Steve sono quanto basta per chetare qualsiasi altra sensazione. «Grazie Tony Stark, presto Stark-Rogers.»

Una parte di lui si rende conto che il rumore del ristorante si è abbassato di nuovo, ma è tropo focalizzato sull'altro per curarsene. Gli solleva il mento con l'indice della mano libera per guardarlo negli occhi. «Hey, perché dovrei essere io a prendere il tuo cognome? Non è affatto leale, sai.» Anche se gli andrebbe bene. Non crede cambierebbe poi tanto. Gli andrebbe bene tutto, ora come ora.

«Ovviamente io sarei Rogers-Stark. Anche Stark-Rogers se preferisci» risponde l'altro, continuando a ridere. «Tutto quello che vuoi.»

«Ho mezza voglia di andare ad urlare la notizia sotto la finestra di Natasha. E di Clint. E di Pepper e Happy. E possibilmente anche andare ad urlarlo per tutto Central Park» ridacchia. «Su un cavallo della polizia, magari.»

«Pepper mi ha detto che la carrozza di cavalli era esagerata quindi non li abbiamo. Ma posso ancora provare a recuperarli» propone Steve, continuando a sorridere come un ebete, fin troppo intento a guardare la mano. Qualcuno emette strani versi in sottofondo e, oh, è probabile che stiano dando spettacolo.

Tony non riesce comunque a staccargli gli occhi di dosso ed è come essere tornati sedicenni, ad una festa dove Tony non credeva di trovare niente, niente del genere. Niente che durasse così tanto o che lo cambiasse in meglio. Niente che potesse volere tanto intensamente.

«Non aiuterebbe. Ho un momento di difficoltà qui. Sono abbastanza deluso di non averti preceduto.» È stato stupido ad aspettare. Avrebbe dovuto farlo e basta, rivendicare quanto è suo da quanto? Dieci anni, più o meno? Perché non ci ha pensato _prima_?

Steve ride ancora, scuotendo la testa: «Mi fa piacere essere stato il più veloce tra i due allora.»

Lui gli dà una pacca leggera sulla guancia, sorridendo a metà. «Alzati da lì, fidanzato. La gente inizia a fissare con bottiglie di miele agli occhi. E con la gente intendo ogni singola donna presente. Cerchiamo di non far sentire troppo la pressione ai membri del nostro sesso. Credo che sia il tempo di dar spettacolo baciandosi, su. Al secondo tempo!»

Il fatto che Steve obbedisca per un attimo lo fa sentire il re del mondo e Tony incontra le sue labbra, chiude gli occhi e c'è qualcosa, lì. Un punto, sembra. Né d'inizio né di conclusione.

«Fanno bene ad essere gelose, fidanzato» mormora Steve sulla sua bocca, dandogli un ultimo bacio. Tony ha l'istinto di bloccarlo prima che possa allontanarsi, ma lascia che torni a sedersi al suo posto. Non per questo deve piacergli.

«Ora come ora penso che tutti dovrebbero essere gelosi, siamo molto fortunati, dopotutto.» Steve è lontano. Troppo, _troppo_ lontano.

«Dobbiamo proprio mangiare?» chiede, reclinando il capo.

Steve lo guarda e poi annuisce, alzandosi: «No, certo che no. Possiamo andare anche ora, lasciami solo andare a vedere quanto devo pagare e poi possiamo andare» dice sorridendo. Torna da Tony per baciarlo un'altra volta e sparisce direttamente verso la cassa per risparmiare tempo. Steve ha una strana relazione col tempo. Come se temesse che gli sfuggisse di mano.

Devono parlare di questa cosa. A Tony non piace che gli si tolga quello che vuole prima che l'abbia preso tutto – sì, anche in quel senso, che volete? Un uomo ha le sue necessità.

Si alza in piedi e fissa il tavolo ancor privo di cibo. Non sa se si sia trattato di un ritardo, o se tutti, là dentro, sapessero che stesse per succedere. Phil Il Cameriere sembrava saperla lunga.

Scuote il capo e recupera le loro giacche, rubando una busta di grissini e ficcandosela in tasca. Una donna gli sorride mentre si dirige verso Steve e lui ricambia con un occhiolino, dando una pacca all'accompagnatore della signora.

Mani in tasca, rimane a qualche passo di distanza da Steve, appoggiandosi ad una colonna  per osservarlo meglio e Tony realizza che è finita la settimana delle stranezze: potrà tornare ad essere quello irresponsabile. Guarda l'anello alla sua mano, grugnendo divertito nel notarne i dettagli: argento, una linea al centro e una semplicità che sembra dire "sono uno Steve Rogers versione anello, non cedo sotto pressione e non ti libererai facilmente di me".

A Tony la cosa va più che bene.

Quando Steve torna da lui, è con un sorriso che somiglia tanto a quello che Tony gli ha strappato quando gli ha chiesto di vivere assieme, mesi fa. «Mi hanno anche fatto uno sconto per il vino e per il fatto che non abbiamo ancora mangiato nulla. Possiamo andare.»

In risposta, Tony gli fa indossare la giacca e lo prende a braccetto:«Bene, è tempo di dichiarare il nostro amore al mondo, ti pare? Entrati innamorati, usciti fidanzati.»

Steve annuisce, continuando a sorridere. Infatti, non ha smesso di sorridere da quando Tony ha detto sì. Ha variato solo un po', forse. «Mi pare un piano perfetto.»

Tony grugnisce col naso e lo bacia mentre escono dalla porta, spingendolo verso il marciapiede. «Che fidanzato idiota.»

«Il tuo» ride Steve, rubandogli un altro bacio veloce prima di cominciare a camminare verso la macchina.

Tony alza gli occhi al cielo e ringrazia la sua buona stella.

Dieci anni fa gli ha fatto un regalo, e Tony non ha idea di come potrebbe mai voler liberarsene.

 

  
No, voi non capite.

Il punto è che Tony ama Steve, okay? Lo ama, in modo assurdo. Lo ama da dieci anni e non c'è niente di più straordinario del fatto che Steve sia rimasto con lui per tutto questo tempo. Certa gente crede che Steve sia incredibile e quella gente ha ragione, totalmente ragione, in una maniera che non possono neppure comprendere perché essere amati da Steve, davvero, cambia la prospettiva delle cose.

O almeno, ha cambiato quella di Tony.

Quindi che altro doveva fare? Steve ha avuto una sola relazione in tutta la sua vita. Sebbene Tony sia molto, molto felice di questo, non ha potuto fare a meno di pensarci sopra. Perché, parliamone, dopo il matrimonio sarebbe stato un po' tardi e addirittura un po' spaventoso. In particolare se Steve avesse improvvisamente realizzato che si era sbagliato; che stare con Tony era diventata una cosa fin troppo ordinaria, trascinatasi con l'abitudine; che non aveva mai provato _nient'altro_.

E, vedete, Tony è un po' egoista e tutto il resto, ma Steve è quello che ha sempre creduto in lui; che gli ha affidato tutti i suoi elettrodomestici scassati; che lo ha incoraggiato quando ha deciso di mandare a quel paese Obie e vivere per conto proprio; che lo ha spinto ad aprire un proprio negozio, nonostante gli altri gli ridessero in faccia.

Steve ha sempre riposto _così tanta_ fiducia in lui.

Tony non può tradire quella fiducia, quindi ha scelto di fare la cosa giusta, quella peggiore, quella che Steve non avrebbe mai potuto fare.

Magari chissà, forse in futuro Steve lo perdonerà abbastanza da invitarlo al suo matrimonio, un matrimonio con una persona splendida e che Steve ha cercato tra tante, non _l'unica_ persona.

Una persona che Tony odierà con tutto se stesso, ma per Steve si sforzerà di farsela piacere, l'aiuterà, anzi, se il loro gruppo di amici bastardi si metterà contro di lei. O di lui. Non ha importanza.

Amare significa lasciare liberi chi si ama.

O almeno così recitava il biglietto che si è trovato nella tasca dell'abito stamattina.

Tony lo straccia comunque, calpestandolo ripetutamente con i piedi, fino a quando non è ridotto ad una poltiglia illeggibile sul selciato.

 

 

**TBC**


End file.
